Harder to Breathe
by Arwennicole
Summary: Sequel to True Love Never Fades, Edward and Bella are newlyweds and going through college life together. They are happy as any newlywed couple could be, but would a traumatic event tear apart the happiness they had built? AU Cullens all human
1. Chapter 1

Harder to Breathe

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own the _Twilight Saga_ Stephenie Meyer and Summit do.

Summary: Sequel to _True Love Never Fades_, Edward and Bella are newlyweds and going through college life together. They are happy as any newlywed couple could be, but would a traumatic event tear apart the happiness they had built?

True Love Never Fades II: Living a Life

Chapter 1: Welcome to Dartmouth

Edward sighed as he put the rest of his and Bella's things into the car. "Ready love?" he called.

"Yeah," Bella replied.

She was standing on the sidewalk with Charlie. "Well you guys have a safe trip," Charlie told them.

"I'll take care of her Chief Swan," Edward assured his father-in-law.

Charlie chuckled lightly shaking his hand. "I am starting to believe you," he commented. Edward wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and walked over to the car.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Bella held her husband's hand once they drove off, leaving their hometown of Forks. Glancing out the window, she watched as the trees rushed by the car. She couldn't believe where her life had led in the last year and a half.

Glancing over at his wife, Edward smiled softly as he entwined his fingers with hers. "What are you thinking of love?" he asked. Letting out a deep breath, she moved her fingers over his wrist.

"I was just thinking over the last year or so," she replied.

Smiling, he kept his eyes on the road. "The last year or so have been an adventure," he commented.

"I'll agree to that," she answered.

Chuckling, he kissed the back of her hand. "So you'll finally be going to college, how does it feel to go and actually finish?" she asked.

"I finished once…years ago though," he replied chuckling.

He let out a sigh as they continued with their trip. "I'm just glad that we're finally able to live our lives like normal people," he commented.

"Well it's because you are human again," she replied.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled softly. "I love you," she told him.

"And I love you," he answered smiling.

Kissing her husband's cheek, Bella reached into her pocket when her cell phone went off. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Bella," Alice greeted giddily on her end of the phone.

"Alice, hi, how's Houston?" she asked.

"It's great! Jazzy's so happy to be back in Texas," Alice replied happily.

Bella glanced over at Edward to see him laughing a little, able to hear his sister-in-law on the phone. "Guess what, guess what, guess what," Alice told her excitedly.

"I don't know tell me," Bella answered laughing.

She heard the pixie like girl on the other end of the phone giggling like crazy. "I'm pregnant Bells!" she announced with a small shriek. Bella pulled the phone away from her ear.

"That's great Alice," Edward called towards the phone.

"Yeah that's great congratulations," Bella put in.

"We found out a month ago but Jasper made me promise not to tell until I was a little further along," Alice answered.

Both Edward and Bella started laughing at the image of an excited Alice wanting to tell everyone right away she was pregnant while the passive more concerned Jasper insisted they waited until she was a little further along. "Maybe we could get pregnant together," Alice commented.

"Uh no, not happening yet," Bella answered laughing.

"Aw wouldn't it be fun?" Alice insisted.

"Edward and I weren't planning on having children until after college," she answered.

Edward smiled as he moved his free hand over her arm while his eyes were glued to the road. His mind had begun to swim with ideas about having a family with Bella.

The two day travel passed when they finally pulled up to the school. "Wow…" Bella murmured looking at the large college as they drove by it.

"Amazing isn't it?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she replied.

Edward smiled as he entwined his fingers with hers, kissing her knuckles gently. Bella smiled as she gave his hand a squeeze.

When they arrived at their apartment, Edward got out of the car, moving over to the passenger's side to let Bella out. "Welcome to your new home Mrs. Cullen," he said smiling. Pushing her hair from her eyes, she looked around with a smile.

"This place is…incredible," she commented looking around.

"Incredible? And only a month ago you were persistent on having only a studio apartment," he quipped lightly.

He wrapped his arms around her with a smile, kissing the side of her head. "I hope you are happy," he said quietly.

"I am very happy," she answered smiling.

Edward kissed the side of her head with a sigh, moving his hands up and down her arms. "Now what should we do?" she asked.

"I have a few ideas," he commented.

"What is that?" she queried.

Edward smiled before lifting his wife up, making her yelp in surprise. "I think we should try out the new bed," he replied with a chuckle.

"I like that idea," she answered smiling.

Chuckling, Edward went into the bedroom closing the door with his foot.

Two days later, Bella was in the living room packing when there was a knock on the door. "Just a minute!" she called to the person. Getting up from the floor, she opened the door, laughing a little who was there.

"Have no fear Emmett is here!" Emmett announced walking in.

Laughing, Bella pushed her hair from her eyes. "Hey Emmett," she greeted. Emmett hugged her with a grin.

"Hi Bella," Rosalie greeted smiling.

Bella smiled hugging Rosalie gently. "Hey Rosalie," she answered. She looked at the carrier on Rosalie's arm. "My God that can't be Abigail," she commented. She pulled the blanket from the baby's sleeping face with a smile. "She's gorgeous," she added.

"Yep if you take off her little hat she has dark curls like her daddy," Rosalie answered smiling.

"Yeah I prefer it when she opens her eyes because they match her gorgeous mommy's eyes," Emmett answered with a grin.

Bella smiled as Rosalie put the carrier up on the counter. "Only three months old and she's so big already," Bella commented. Emmett grinned as he lifted his sleeping daughter up from the carrier. After Edward and Bella's wedding, Rosalie and Emmett had moved to Seattle temporarily before they moved to Rochester, where they were now living in Rosalie's old home. "By the way what made you decide to name her Abigail?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well Emmett here wanted to name her Violet," Rosalie replied.

"But Rosie insisted that we name her something else because she didn't want a pattern of girls being named after flowers," Emmett chuckled.

"So we named her after my mother," Rosalie put in with a small smile.

Bella smiled when Edward walked in. "Hey there Eddie," Emmett greeted. Edward rolled his eyes. "Wanna play a game of pool so the girls can chitchat like they usually do?" Emmett asked. Rosalie rolled her eyes, swatting her husband's arm. Chuckling Edward nodded.

"Alright," he answered.

He kissed Bella briefly with a smile before disappearing into the game room with his brother after Emmett gave Abigail back to her mother. Rosalie sighed as she sat down with Abigail in her arms. "She is beautiful," Bella commented.

"Thanks. So, I was talking to Alice and she was wondering when you and Edward would start getting one of these," Rosalie answered lifting Abigail up a little.

"Mm not for awhile. We just started college. We're so not ready to become parents," Bella insisted.

Abigail began to cry. "Um…do you know where I can nurse her?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah sure we can move into the bedroom," Bella replied.

Rosalie got up and they moved into the bedroom. "And by the way, Bella, should also keep in mind Edward isn't as young as he looks. He's like over a hundred years old," Rosalie pointed out as she sat down on the bed.

"So…I'm only eighteen. I would like to wait before becoming a mom," Bella replied.

Rosalie smiled as she stroked her daughter's cheek. "How does it feel to be a mom?" Bella asked smiling.

"It's extremely rewarding," Rosalie replied smiling.

She held her daughter's tiny hand, kissing her tiny fingers. "I never thought I'd actually become a mom," she said quietly. Bella saw the tears welling up in Rosalie's eyes.

"If anyone in this world deserves a baby Rose its be you," Bella commented.

"Well, whenever you and Edward are ready, you guys will make great parents," she answered.

"Thanks," Bella told her.


	2. Another College Day

Chapter 2: Another College Day

A month later, the leaves had begun to fall from the trees, making New Hampshire even more beautiful than Bella had ever seen. Standing outside on her balcony, Bella looked out at the tops of the trees with a smile. Everything looked so beautiful, breathtaking even. "Morning love," Edward whispered, kissing the back of her shoulder. Bella smiled, leaning back against his chest.

"Good morning," she answered smiling.

He kissed the side of her head. "This came in for you yesterday," he informed holding up an envelope.

"And you are just now giving it to me?" she asked laughing.

"We were a little distracted yesterday," he replied chuckling.

Blushing, Bella took the envelope and opened it. "Alice's only three months pregnant and she's already sending out invites to her baby shower?" Bella asked laughing.

"You know Alice, whenever she gets a chance to throw a party she throws said party," Edward replied.

Bella sighed as she tapped the card against her knuckles. "I should RSVP then," she commented.

"Later, we're going to be late for class," he answered grabbing his bag.

Bella nodded as she put the card down when a wave of dizziness washed over her. Edward looked up from gathering his stuff. "Are you alright Bella?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. Probably because I didn't eat anything," she commented.

Sighing, Edward grabbed an apple off the table, tossing it to her. "It isn't a good idea to skip meals Bella," he told her.

"I know, I just wasn't hungry," she answered before taking a bite of the fruit.

He held her hand as they left the apartment to get to their classes.

During her English class, Bella was rubbing her throbbing forehead. Edward continued to glance at her with concern etched across his face. She waved her hand at him to assure him that she was okay. Just as the bell rang, signaling that class was over, Bella grabbed her books and stuffed them in her bag. "Bella, are you…" he started.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him.

She went to climb the stairs to leave when she missed a step and would have tumbled down all of the stairs if Edward weren't there. "Bella!" he exclaimed as he held onto her arms.

"I'm okay," she insisted.

Pulling out a chair, he had her sit down. "Just sit here for a minute," he insisted. He brushed the hair from her eyes, checking to see if her head was bleeding.

"Edward, I'm fine, really," she insisted.

"I have heard those words from you before," he answered as he continued to check to see if she was all right.

"Is everything alright here?" the professor asked walking up to them.

"She just tripped, she's a little dizzy," Edward replied.

The professor stared at them. "If she is sick then she should be at home," he commented.

"No, no, I'm fine really," she insisted getting back up.

Edward grabbed her bag off the floor, helping her up the stairs. "Oh Bella, can't even go to class without you falling," he chuckled. She leaned against him, letting out a small laugh. Edward chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head gently.

By the time the afternoon rolled around, Bella's dizziness passed as if it had never existed. Edward smiled as he sat in the café part of the college. "By the way, Bella," he murmured. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small wrapped up box, placing it in front of her. "Happy birthday," he told her.

"Edward…" she sighed.

She stared at the gift in front of her. "I keep saying no gifts," she murmured.

"You wouldn't let me give you anything for your birthday last year," he answered.

Bella was silent, staring at the box. "Please?" he asked quietly. Glancing up at him, she let out a sigh as she removed the wrapping paper, staring at the flat, blue box in front of her. It resembled a necklace box.

"Edward…" she groaned.

"Just open the box," he insisted.

Sighing, she lifted the lid off the box. Instead of revealing a necklace, there was a clear CD case with a CD inside. "You gave me a blank CD," she commented. Rolling his eyes, he reached into her bag, pulling out her portable CD player. He put the disk inside before handing her one of the earbuds. Holding the earbud up to her ear, she pressed lay and listened to it. Her eyes widened, looking at him. "The lullaby you wrote for me when you were still…" she started. Edward leaned forward, kissing her gently, cutting her off from finishing the rest of her sentence.

Bella kissed him back, her hand resting on his arm. "Hello you guys!" a voice called, making them pull back. Rachel and Jeremy, two of their new friends they had met in their English class sat down across from them.

"Hey you guys," Bella, answered putting the CD player away.

"What was that?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, just a present from Edward. It was a CD he made for me of some of the songs he wrote for me," Bella replied.

"Aw how sweet," Rachel commented.

The girl turned to her boyfriend punching him in the shoulder. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"How come you can't do anything romantic like that for me?" she demanded.

Jeremy sighed. "Thanks Edward, you really put the pressure on the rest of us boyfriends," he commented. Chuckling, Edward rested his hand on the back of Bella's chair.

"Hang onto that hubby of yours tight, Bells, I might snatch him when you're not looking," Rachel quipped.

"Mm don't count on trying. Edward would be able to know when you're coming," Bella answered as she ate her salad.

"What can he read minds or something?" Rachel asked.

Bella almost choked on her soda, putting the can down quickly as she started coughing. Edward patted her back gently, holding back a laugh. "Very funny Rachel," Edward answered chuckling.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, wrong pipe," she replied coughing a little.

"Edward she's dangerous even with liquids maybe you should give her a plastic fork," Rachel commented.

Bella flushed a little, clearing her throat when she looked at the clock. "I have to go! I'm late for my creative writing class!" she exclaimed dumping her lunch in the trash. She kissed Edward quickly before running out the door.

"Always in a rush," he commented as he threw the wrapping paper in the trash.

After classes that day, Bella walked into the apartment to find her husband on the phone. "Alice we don't know if we can make it to Houston for Christmas," he answered. Bella watched as Edward held the phone from his ear.

"What do you mean you can't make it?!" Alice shrieked on her end of the phone.

Edward kept the phone away from his ear. "You have to come! Christmas is for family and this is the first time we can spend Christmas together without having to worry about hiding! You have to come!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, Bella and I want to spend our first Christmas together as a married couple…alone," he said slowly.

"ALONE!?" Alice shouted.

"We might go to Forks and visit Charlie!" Bella put in quickly to save her husband from losing his eardrums.

Alice was extremely quiet on the phone. "Alice?" Bella called.

"She's alright Bella, just sitting on the couch pouting. The empathic abilities can only do so much," Jasper commented.

"I am not pouting!" they heard Alice insist in the background.

"She's sitting on the couch with her arms crossed," Jasper commented.

"She's pouting," Edward and Bella both said in unison.

"Don't worry Alice and I will have a nice Christmas with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. You guys do what you feel you need to do," Jasper assured them.

Bella laughed a little. "Goodbye Jasper," she told him. They hung up and Bella hung the phone back up. "I think with the pregnancy her pouting has gotten worse," she commented.

"I would have to agree," Edward answered.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her forehead gently. "Well she keeps asking me when you and I will start having kids," he commented.

"Did you tell her not for another three or four years?" she asked.

"Yes but she's wishing it'd be sooner so she's not pregnant alone," he commented.

Laughing, she rested her forehead against his chest. Edward smiled, moving his hand up and down her back. "Thank you for the present, Edward, I loved it," she said quietly.

"You are welcome," he answered.

He kissed her gently with a smile. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.


	3. Unexpected

Chapter 3: Unexpected

Bella groaned as she held her stomach after throwing up for the third morning in a row. Edward was behind her, holding her hair back. "Bella, I think you should see a doctor," he insisted.

"No, I'm fine," she answered.

"Bella, you're sick," he insisted.

"No I'm not," she answered.

Pressing her hand against her forehead, she let out a deep breath. "Oh God," she groaned as it happened all over again. Edward grabbed an elastic band from the drawer, tying her hair back.

"That's it, you're not going to class," he told her.

"I have an exam," she answered.

"Make it up, you're not going."

He rubbed her back gently as she lied down on the tile floor of the bathroom. Getting up from the floor, he went back into their bedroom coming back with a pillow to place under her head. She moaned softly, holding her stomach. "Everything will be okay, just rest here today love. I'll be here," he answered.

"You'll miss class," she answered.

"I don't care," he answered.

Bella closed her eyes as exhaustion started taking over her. Biting her lower lip, she let out a deep breath. "I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment," he told her.

"Don't," she answered.

"Bella it could be serious," he insisted.

She grabbed his arm. "Don't go please," she answered. Sighing, he lied down next to her on the bathroom floor, gently moving his hand over her stomach. Smiling a little, she placed her hand on his stomach when she turned around. He kissed the side of her neck gently.

"I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

He rested his forehead against hers while watching her fall back to sleep.

Later that day, Bella was feeling better when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Walking over, Bella answered the door to reveal Rachel. "Tada I brought the guidelines for our next essay for you," she informed smiling.

"Thanks Rach, come in," Bella answered letting her in.

"So, where's hubby?" Rachel asked, putting the books down on the table.

"He has a couple of night classes," Bella replied.

Rachel gave her friend a quizzical look. "What is he a vampire or something? Sleep all day comes out at night?" she quipped. Bella cleared her throat, laughing.

"Well he stays up all day and all night so I don't know how that works," she quipped.

Rachel shrugged while laughing. "So, how are you feeling?" she asked sitting down.

"Better now actually. It is weird; I am telling you. This is the third morning in a row I've been sick to my stomach but then it goes away by noon," Bella replied.

The auburn-haired girl sitting across from Bella stared at her as if she had gone crazy. "What?" she asked.

"Bella, are you usually…normal when it comes to you know cycling?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah…" Bella replied.

Letting out a gasp, Bella jumped up from her chair running over to the calendar on the wall. Counting the days, her mouth dropped. "Oh my God," she whispered. How couldn't she have seen it before? She was two months late, how did she miss that? "I--I'm two months late," she commented.

"I think we found the answer to your morning sicknesses my friend," Rachel answered.

"I don't get it, Edward and I had been so careful," she said quietly.

"Contraceptives aren't that accurate. You can be on the pill and still get pregnant; didn't you pay attention to that in high school?" Rachel teased.

Bella pushed her hair from her eyes, still in complete shock over the idea of being pregnant. "Should probably tell daddy-to-be," Rachel commented.

"It could also be stress from classes," Bella pointed out.

"Then there's one way to find out," Rachel answered getting up.

Rachel grabbed her purse. "I'll be back," she informed leaving. Bella sat down on the couch as she started thinking over the conversation. She did want children with Edward, now that he was human she found herself daydreaming about their children. She just hoped they were older, out of college, and with jobs before they started having a family. Bella bit her lower lip nervously, rubbing her stomach.

After awhile, Rachel returned with a pharmacy bag. "Tada, three pregnancy tests for you," she informed. Bella stood up, looking at all three boxes. "Ready to see if the theory is right?" she asked.

"Sure," Bella answered.

Grabbing the boxes she disappeared into the bathroom.

Letting out a sigh, Bella walked back out. "Five minutes," she informed sitting down.

"Alright we have five minutes to kill," Rachel answered bouncing her foot.

Sitting back in her chair, Bella started playing with her wedding rings. If she was pregnant, why didn't Alice see it? If she was pregnant she knew Alice would have surely seen the pregnancy and would have called her shrieking about going baby clothes shopping. Letting out a deep breath she waited for the test results to be ready.

When the five minutes was up, Bella got up and went into the bathroom, all three pregnancy tests sitting on the bathroom sink. "Well?" Rachel asked.

"Positive….positive…positive," she whispered.

Her hand immediately went to her stomach. She was pregnant. She was shocked, but yet she was happy with the idea that she was pregnant. Sooner than she expect, but she was happy.

Later that night, when Edward returned home he saw Bella sitting on the couch with her knees drawn to her chest. "Everything alright love?" he asked.

"I think so…" she replied slowly.

Walking over to her, he stroked her hair gently, kissing the top of her head. "What's going on love?" he asked quietly. Bella sat up on her knees, pulling Edward down on the couch.

"Edward, I found out why I've been sick the last few days," she told him.

He gave her a quizzical look when she suddenly took his hand, resting it over her stomach. Realization struck him, making him look up at her with wide eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Love that is…that is wonderful, fantastic news," he told her.

He hugged her tight with a smile. "Fantastic news," he said quietly. Bella laughed, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Edward moved his hand up and down her back, this was the greatest news he could ever receive. "I'm surprised Alice didn't call us already," he commented after a minute.

"I know, you would think anyone who would know before us that we were going to be parents it'd be Alice," Bella answered.

Chuckling, Edward lifted her up into his arms carrying her into their bedroom.

The next morning, after her morning ritual of morning sickness, Bella was back in bed smiling as Edward was moving his hand over her stomach. "What do you think the baby will look like?" he asked.

"You hopefully," she replied.

Chuckling, he kissed her shoulder gently. "I love you," he told her quietly.

"I love you too," she answered.

She kissed him gently, moving her fingers over his jaw.


	4. Not the Right words

Chapter 4: Not the Right Words

Bella sighed as she sat in the car with Edward as he drove to the clinic. "Nervous?" he asked.

"No? Why?" she asked.

"I don't know you've been fidgeting with your hands since we got into the car," he commented.

Laughing a little, she pushed her hair from her eyes. "Maybe I am just a little nervous," she replied. He reached over, holding her hand.

"I'm sure everything is just fine," he commented.

Smiling a little, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they pulled up to the clinic. Getting out of the car, Edward walked over to Bella's side of the car, opening the door for her. Smiling, she held his hand as she got out. Walking up to the building, Edward reached over wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head. Bella sighed as she wrapped her arm around his back.

After they sat for what felt like forever, their names were called and they were led to a room. "Look at all these machines," she commented laughing a little.

"I've seen quite a few ultrasounds," he answered.

She glanced over at him quizzically. "One year I was sick of pretending that I was seventeen again, so I put my medical degree to use for awhile," he explained.

"How did that work if you were stuck being eighteen?" she asked.

"I just kept up with the comments from people 'You look so young for twenty'," he chuckled.

Bella laughed a little, twisting her wedding ring around on her finger. Edward rested his hand on her knee. "It won't be much longer love," he said quietly.

"I just wish what was taking so long," she answered.

"The worse part is always waiting," he commented.

He moved his thumb in circles over her knee. Bella smiled as she rested her hand over his.

Five more minutes passed and the doctor finally walked in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Davies, I'll be taking a look at your baby today," he informed. Edward stood up.

"I'm Edward Cullen, my wife Bella," he informed.

"Nice to meet you both," the doctor answered.

Bella smiled nervously. "How are we doing today?" he asked.

"Alright, just anxious really," Edward replied stroking Bella's hair.

Chuckling Dr. Davies brought the machines over. "Alright Bella lift your shirt up and I'll need for you to undo your pants a little so I can get a good look at your stomach here," he informed. Bella did as she was told while Edward kept holding her hand. "Alright let's take a look here," Dr. Davies murmured. The doctor moved the Doppler over the young woman's stomach.

As Edward stood there, he had suddenly heard the doctor's thoughts, making him lift his head. Bella looked up at her husband to see her husband's face drop a little, his hand gripping hers. "There's a problem…" Dr. Davies murmured, making Bella's heart drop.

"What? Is something wrong with the baby?" she asked.

Edward closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath, knowing the answer before the doctor could even say it. "Bella…there is no baby," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"There's no heartbeat," Dr. Davies informed.

Sitting on the examining table, she looked at the screen. "W--What do you mean that…no…" she stuttered. Edward wrapped his arm around her, resting his forehead against the side of her head. "W---Why?" she asked, her voice weak.

"These things sometimes just happens Mrs. Cullen," Dr. Davies informed.

As he cleaned everything, Bella sat up pulling her shirt down. "Bella…" Edward started reaching to touch her arm but she pulled away.

"You two are young, you'll get another chance," the doctor assured them.

"What will happen now?' Edward asked.

"The baby was small it'll absorb into her system. She was only 9 weeks so no type of surgery will be needed, except don't be surprised if she starts having extreme pain as well as bleeding," he explained.

"Edward I want to go," Bella told her husband.

Edward nodded, holding Bella's hand.

When they arrived home, Edward put his keys on the table as Bella wrapped her arms around herself. "Bella…" he said quietly.

"I…um…I have to…school yeah…I have my creative writing class," she informed.

"Bella talk to me, tell me what you are thinking please," he answered holding onto her arms.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "He could be wrong couldn't he? Couldn't he be wrong?" she asked. Edward was silent for a minute.

"There was no heartbeat, I was a doctor once Bella it wasn't there," he answered.

"No, no, no, I don't want to do this, I don't want to…no. Just let me go I'm going to miss my class," she insisted trying to pull away.

When he did not let her go, she kept struggling against his hold. "Let me go Edward now!" she ordered.

"No," he answered.

"I don't want to talk about this just let me go!" she snapped trying to shove him backwards.

Edward stood his ground, while keeping a firm but gentle grip on her arms. He grabbed the bag from her hand, tossing it into the chair. "You can't keep me here! You can't keep me trapped here and force me to talk about it!" she exclaimed as she kept trying to push him. She hit his chest. "Say something! Don't just stand there staring at me say something!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know what to say Bella," he answered, his voice quiet, even for him.

"Good because there's nothing to say. I'm leaving," she told him.

"No you're not," he answered standing in front of the door.

"You can't force me to stay here! I am 19! I'm allowed to do what I want! I'm allowed to leave! You can't keep me here you're not my dad you're my husband and you're not supposed to keep me trapped here! You can't force me to stay here!" she exclaimed.

Tears were stinging her eyes, wanting to fall. "This wasn't your fault," he told her. Bella stood there in silence a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Let me out Edward I mean it!" she snapped.

Shoving him aside, she ripped the door open running out of the apartment.

Bella ran out of the apartment complex, but instead of heading towards the college, she ran down one of the trails in the woods.

She ran down the trails, the bitter wind from the coming winter hitting her face, but it didn't stop her from running yet. Tripping, she fell down on the ground. Instead of moving to get up, she just lied there on the ground with a sob. Curling up into the fetal position, she just lied there. Her body shook as her sobs took over her; the pain in her chest was almost unbearable. She would welcome death with open arms just to escape this pain.

She was lying on the ground for what felt like hours when she felt someone standing behind her. Edward was silent as he lied down behind Bella, wrapping his arm around her waist. "No, no, no, just go away," she sobbed. He pressed his forehead against the back of her head.

"I'll never leave you," he said quietly.

Sitting up, he lifted her up into his arms in the carrying position. Walking back up the hill, he carried his wife to their home.

Once entering the apartment, Edward walked into the bedroom placing Bella on the bed, wrapping her up in the duvet that Esme had sent them as an early Christmas present. He stroked her hair gently as she kept crying. The pain in his chest was just as painful, as well as unbearable. He would rather go through the vampire transformation a thousand times than to feel this kind of pain. "I'll be here for you Bella, I promise," he whispered. Kissing the back of her head, he moved his hand up and down her back gently as he lied down behind her again. "I love you, forever," he said quietly.

Bella sobbed as she turned around, burying her face into Edward's chest as she let out another sob. He kissed the top of her head as he held her close, stroking her hair as she fell asleep.


	5. Doting

Chapter 5: Doting

The days passed, slowly a month, followed by two. The leaves outside were falling, giving the signal that winter would be coming. While everyone else got ready to go home for Thanksgiving, the bustle and hustle of students with excited chatter about what they would do for the holidays, everything in Edward and Bella's apartment was silent.

Edward was in the kitchen poking holes into the lasagna container while looking over at Bella. She was sitting in a chair with her knee drawn to her chest. Her eyes were dark, her skin paler than usual, and her hair was unkempt. She hardly said two words to him since they had lost the baby. The night they received the news Bella woke up in excruciating pain and soon she bled, signaling that the baby was truly gone.

When Rachel had asked the next day about what the doctor had said, Edward was the one who told their friend the devastating news that the baby was gone. While Bella slept during the day, having crushed a couple of sleeping pills into her juice, Edward went to class or work. Even though he was just as much of a mess as his wife was. He looked and almost felt like he was a vampire again.

Letting out a sigh, Edward put the knife down on the counter when the phone rang. "Bella, it's Alice," he informed. Bella just pulled the duvet a little more around her body. Sighing, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, what happened to you guys? You were supposed to come to mine and Jazz's house for the holidays," Alice commented.

Edward mentally kicked himself, forgetting all about the Thanksgiving plans they had made with Alice and the family. "We couldn't make it Alice, we won't be making it for Thanksgiving," he informed.

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked.

"No, we just need time alone," Edward replied.

The one thing he was truly grateful about Alice's pregnancy blocking her visions, he was able to lie to her without her finding out. "Are you sure everything's okay?" Alice asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, we're fine, we just want to spend time alone," he insisted.

"Well tell Bella to call me," Alice answered.

"I'll do that."

He hung up, looking over at Bella. Walking back over to the kitchen, he put their dinner into the microwave. "Shouldn't we at least go to your dad's? I'm sure Charlie would like to see you again," he commented. She shook her head slowly as her answer.

Walking over, Edward kneeled down in front of Bella, holding her hands. "Bella, talk to me, say anything," he whispered. She looked at him with glassy eyes. He let out a sad sigh, pressing his forehead against her knees. Standing up, he stroked her hair gently, kissing her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. That is all he felt he could do, was just stroke her hair and whisper his 'I love yous' to her.

Edward walked over to his piano, moving to open the lid but stopped short. Tapping his fingers on the lid, he stepped back and sat down across from Bella's chair. "Bella," he said quietly. He would give anything just to have her look at him. He sat on the coffee table, holding her hands. "Bella, talk to me, you can say anything to me," he said quietly. Bella stared at their clasped hands.

"I don't want anyone else to know," she told him.

Edward moved his fingers over her hands. "Bella…" he started.

"Edward I don't want them to know, because if they know they will do nothing but do the pity thing on me. I don't want that, I don't want the attention," she insisted.

"Okay, okay, no one else will know," he answered.

Bella sniffled, wiping the tears from her face. "Edward, could you please just hold me?" she asked.

"You never have to ask love," he answered.

Edward climbed up into the chair, pulling her into his arms. Bella held onto him, letting out a sob as she buried her face into his chest. He hushed her gently, kissing the top of her head. "I'm here love, I'm here," he whispered rubbing her back gently. She held his hand, moving her fingers over his ring.

"I'm sorry Edward," she told him, her voice shaky.

"What for love?" he asked, kissing the side of her head.

"For losing our baby," she replied.

He pulled her closer, closing his eyes. "This was not your fault," he insisted.

"How couldn't it be my fault? It was supposed to grow inside me. My body is supposed to let it grow and stay protected in me," she answered.

Letting out a shaky sigh, he rested his forehead against the top of her head. "This wasn't your fault love, it will never be your fault," he whispered. Bella let out another sob as she curled up against him.

"This isn't fair," she sobbed.

"I know it isn't," he answered.

He kissed the side of her head, rubbing her back gently as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

That night, Edward was fast asleep in the bed while Bella was tossing and turning in bed. Turning on her side, Bella curled in the fetal position, gripping her pillow letting out a bloodcurdling scream. Sitting up in bed, Edward turned toward his wife, placing his hand on her back. "Bella, Bella wake up," he told her shaking her lightly to get her to wake up. She let out a gasp sitting up. "Shh, shh, shh, you're okay love, you're alright," he assured her.

Letting out a sob she lied back down with her hand over her head. He stroked her hair gently as she curled up further into the fetal position. "Maybe I should call my dad he could help…" he started.

"No, no I don't want him to know," she answered.

"Bella…he could help," he told her.

She shook her head slowly, sniffling. "Hold me, please," she whispered. Sighing, he pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth again. Kissing her forehead, he stroked her hair gently. "I'm here Bella, I'm here," he assured her. She gripped the front of his shirt, sniffling softly. He rubbed her back as he sat back against the headboard of her bed as he waited for her to back to sleep.

Bella never fell back to sleep, instead she kept her head buried in his chest as she cried softly.

The next morning, Edward was practically dragging his feet as he walked into the kitchen. Bella was asleep again, having pulled the blankets right over her head when he left the bedroom.

As he stood in the kitchen his mind started to drift a little. He began to think about the baby that they could've had. Gripping the side of the counter, he closed his eyes tight. If he had been a vampire still, the grip he had on the counter would have shattered the marble. "This is all my fault," he muttered. Slamming his hand on the counter, he let out a shaky breath. "This is all my fault," he repeated.


	6. No Doubting

Chapter 6: No Doubting

Edward sighed as he sat in his class, his mind kept drifting back to Bella. For another night she was up at night screaming her head off from yet another nightmare. He looked at his wedding ring on his left hand, twisting the gold band around on his finger as he sat back in his chair, no longer listening to the professor.

After class let out, Edward was walking down the hall to his next class. "Edward!" a voice called. Sighing, he looked over as a young woman hurried up to him.

"What is it Erica?" he asked.

"There is a party tonight, maybe you and Bella could come," she replied.

"Bella's sick so she won't be able to come," he told her.

"Oh…" Erica trailed off.

Just as he was about to walk down the hall she hurried over to step out in front of him. "You could still come," she said batting her eyelashes.

"I would rather not go anywhere without Bella," he answered.

"You can't let her take out all the fun in everything," she told him.

"Bella's my wife, Erica," he answered.

She huffed as he walked by her. Ever since Bella stopped coming to school, the girls were flirting with Edward like crazy. Letting out a sigh, Edward walked to his next class when he saw Bella walking up the stairs. "Bella…" he murmured in disbelief.

"I had to come to class, Alice keeps calling," she answered.

He stroked her face gently. "You alright?" he asked. She shrugged a little looking at the floor. He kissed her forehead gently, rubbing her arm.

"I don't know," she answered.

Edward rested his forehead against hers. "We should get to class," he said quietly. She nodded her head slowly as they walked to their next class together.

As the day dragged on, lunch came around and Edward was buying Bella's lunch while she went to get a chair. She let out a gasp when someone tripped her, she fell on all fours on the floor. "Whoops sorry Bella didn't see you coming," Erica commented laughing.

"What are you five?" Edward asked glaring at Erica as he helped Bella up from the floor.

He looked at Bella's hands. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm not hungry," she answered.

"You haven't eaten anything all day," he commented.

"I'm just not hungry," she replied wanting to leave the café since everyone was now staring.

Edward wrapped his arm around her waist as they left to get away from the stares.

Bella kept her grip around his waist. "They think I'm a freak," she told him. Edward wrapped her jacket around her to keep her from getting cold.

"You're not a freak, juts heartbroken," he answered as they sat down on the bench.

He moved his hands over her legs. "Bella, you are still the same girl I fell in love with," he reminded her.

"No I'm not," she answered.

He kept moving circles with his thumbs over her knees. "I'm not the same girl you fell in love with in this time or back in the 1800's," she murmured. Edward sighed as he kneeled in front of her. "I'm a girl who couldn't carry a baby for nine months. I couldn't even carry it past two months," she said quietly.

"Stop," he told her.

"Why? It's true," she told him.

Edward shook his head. "This is not your fault. Losing the baby is not your fault," he told her. She sniffled, looking at the floor.

"Everyone I know are having babies but me. I know we weren't ready for it but it was exciting at the idea wasn't it?" she asked.

"It was," he agreed.

She placed her hands on his sniffling. "I can't stand it, Edward, I can't stand that I lost it," she told him.

"I know," he answered.

"I don't think I can cry anymore," she murmured.

Edward kissed the top of her knees, rubbing the sides of her legs. "Why do you love me?" she asked. He lifted his head, looking at her quizzically.

"How could you ask such a thing?" he asked.

"I let our baby die. I should've felt that something was wrong I let it die," she replied.

Edward shook his head furiously. "No Bella, no, you didn't," he insisted.

"How could you love me?" she asked.

Edward held her hands in his, kissing her knuckles gently. "Bella, not having you in my life is like telling me I can no longer breathe. Without you my life would be shadowed in darkness and it has been once before. Living without you is something I cannot bear and would never want to go through ever again," he explained. Bella sniffled as he reached up, wiping a stray tear from her face. "Feel my heart Bella, my newly reborn again heart, it beats for you. Even when it was dead, I swear when you would walk into the room it would be again," he whispered.

Edward moved closer to her, still on his knees, if it were possible. "Bella, do you not understand my feelings for you at all?" he asked. She bit her lower lip, lowering her head. "I promised you my heart and my soul for all of eternity. I will love you until forever ends," he told her. He moved his thumb over her wedding ring. "I waited for you for one hundred and forty-four years," he added. Letting out a shaky sigh, Bella swallowed hard as she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. "I love you Bella, please don't ever doubt it," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered, wrapping her arm around his neck.

Feeling something land on his head, he pulled back, noticing that snow had begun to fall. Edward entwined his fingers with hers, kissing her wedding ring. "Let's go home," he told her. She nodded as they both stood up, heading over to Edward's car.

When they arrived home, Bella took off her shoes, sitting on the couch. Edward sat next to her, pulling her into his arms as he stroked her hair. She rested her head on his chest as her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep in his arms again.


	7. Return to Forks

Chapter 7: Return to Forks

Christmas came around and even though she didn't want to, Bella knew she had to go back to Forks after promising Charlie she and Edward would be there. Edward packed up their things and the weekend school let out, Edward and Bella had a flight to Seattle.

That night, Edward was sitting up in his bed watching as Bella slept. He hardly slept anymore, because it had become a regular routine where any minute now, Bella was going to start screaming in her sleep. "NO!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bella," he called gently pulling her into his arms.

"NO!" Bella screamed again before waking up.

"Shh, shh, you're okay," he whispered.

She sniffled, resting her head on his chest. "I want the pain to go away," she sobbed.

"I know," he answered.

Bella let out a small sob, closing her eyes. He hushed her, kissing the top of her head. "Try to rest love," he whispered. She closed her eyes as the tears continued to slip down her cheeks. Edward rubbed her back gently as she started falling back to sleep. Once she was asleep, he was able to get some rest before she would wake up crying again.

During the flight in Seattle, Edward had put on his headphones during the flight and in no time he was asleep.

Bella looked over to see Edward asleep, she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. She bit her lower lip as she twisted her wedding ring around on her finger. Edward wasn't sleeping because of her. Letting out a deep breath, she moved her fingers through her hair as she glanced over at her husband again. He had a hold of her hand, whenever she went to take her hand from his, his fingers would tighten around hers. Sighing, she sat back in her seat as she waited for the flight to end.

When their plane finally landed in Seattle, Bella got off the plane with Edward behind her to find Charlie there waiting. "Hey Bells," Charlie greeted.

"Hey dad," she answered.

Letting Edward go, she surprised her father when she practically jumped on him. "Whoa…easy there Bells it's only been three months," he quipped. Bella gripped him tight, pushing her tears back.

"I just missed you," she answered.

Chuckling, Charlie rubbed her back. "Missed you too kiddo," he answered. He set her back down on the floor, pushing the hair back from his daughter's eyes with a small smile before looking at Edward. "Edward, good to see you again," he commented, shaking his hand.

"Good to see you too Charlie," Edward answered.

"Well the car is sitting outside," he commented as they walked over to baggage claim.

Bella pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm surprised you guys decided to come to freezing Forks when you could've gone to Texas to see Edward's family," Charlie commented.

"Well it wouldn't be fair to have you spend Christmas alone," Bella answered.

Charlie smiled a little as he handed Bella her bags. "You didn't have to give us a ride either, Charlie, we could've rented a car," Edward put in. Bella shot Edward a small look.

"Nah it's fine," he assured them as they left the airport.

They walked out to the car and they put their things in the back before they both climbed into the back of the car. "You know since you said you were coming to Forks, Abigail has been calling my phone off the hook wondering when you guys were going to be here," Charlie commented as he drove off.

"I bet she has, I mean she hasn't seen us much either," Edward answered.

"How was the flight?" Charlie asked.

"Long, tiring," Bella replied.

"Well, you know it'll be late when we get back to Forks so I could stop in Port Angeles and drop you guys off at a hotel," he suggested.

"Dad, home is fine," Bella answered.

Charlie kept glancing in the rearview mirror, something was wrong. He could feel that something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

When they arrived at the house, Bella saw The Rabbit sitting outside. "Jake's here," she commented getting out. Jacob and Anabelle got out of the car with a smile.

"She has been waiting all day for you guys to pull up," Jacob commented.

Bella smiled as she hugged her sister-in-law. "Hey Annie," she greeted.

"Hey Bella! It's so good to see you," Anabelle answered excitedly.

She turned towards Edward, hugging him tight as well. Jacob hugged Bella, swinging her around a bit. "Still your own personal heater," she quipped lightly.

"Yeah but it isn't as bad as it was before," Jacob answered.

Anabelle wrapped her arm around Jacob's waist with a smile. Edward took out their bags and they went inside.

Edward had left the room to find some extra blankets for the night, leaving Bella and Anabelle alone. "How is married life?" she asked smiling as she sat next to Bella.

"It's…good," Bella replied twisting her wedding ring around on her finger.

Clearing her throat she sat back on the bed. "I mean, very different from dating but it's good being married," she replied. Anabelle smiled.

"Guess what," she whispered.  
"What?" Bella asked curiously.

Anabelle held up her left hand to show her the simple yet elegant diamond ring on her left hand. "Jake proposed the other day," she informed grinning from ear to ear.

"Annie that's great," Bella answered hugging her.

Anabelle hugged her back wit ha small laugh. "It is so exciting, I was just waiting for the moment for me and him to move to that level," she commented. Bella smiled.

"That's great," Bella told her.

She looked up when Edward came back with a duffle. "That should be everything," he commented. Bella smiled a little as he kissed her forehead. "Should get some rest love," he told her.

"I know," she answered.

She cleared her throat, pushing her hair from her eyes. Anabelle looked at her sister-in-law as Edward walked out of the room. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Bella replied.

"I'll let you guys settle in," Anabelle told her smiling.

She hugged her with a smile. "Congratulations," Bella told her.

"Thanks," she answered.

Anabelle left and Edward walked into the bedroom, sitting next to his wife. "I'm tired," she told him. She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to change. Edward sighed, twisting his wedding ring around on his finger. Nothing would ever be the same, he felt like he was slowly losing Bella no matter what he said. He could only pray that Bella wouldn't wake up screaming tonight like she had during the rest of the nights.

Bella walked back in wearing a long-sleeved green shirt and gray sweatpants. "Bella, don't you think Charlie should know?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Bella…" he started.

"No, I'm not ruining Charlie's Christmas by telling him," she insisted.

She pulled back the sheets on the bed, pulling out her headband. "Your dad loves you he'd understand. If anything your dad would probably be the next best person to comfort you than me," he told her.

"You're doing fine, I don't want to talk about this anymore I just want to go to sleep," she answered crawling into bed.

Edward sighed as he climbed into his side of the bed, turning out the light. Bella curled up against her husband, resting her head on his chest. He moved his hand over her back as she fell asleep in his arms.

Edward suddenly jerked awake to his wife's bloodcurdling scream. Sitting up he pulled Bella into his arms. "Bella, Bella, wake up," he insisted. He shook her lightly. "Bella!" he called. She let out a gasp, her eyes snapping open just as Charlie practically ran into the room.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Nothing, nightmare," Bella replied tearfully clinging to Edward.

Edward closed his eyes. "We'll talk about it in the morning Charlie," he informed his father-in-law.

"No…" Bella started.

"We have to, it's not fair to him," he whispered into her ear.

Bella sobbed into his chest, sniffling softly. Edward kissed her forehead before nodding to Charlie. Charlie nodded his head slowly before leaving the room.


	8. Charlie Knows

Chapter 8: Charlie Knows

Bella sighed as she walked downstairs with her arms wrapped around herself. "Edward…" she started when she saw Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"We have to. I won't tell my parents because I know they will give you the attention you don't want. Except, I think Charlie won't give you all that attention, but he can give you the comfort a daughter needs from her father," he explained.

Biting her lower lip, Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders as they walked in the living room. Charlie had the television off and was sitting in his chair with concern written all over his face. "What's going on?" he asked when they sat down on the couch. Edward sighed as he held onto Bella's hand.

"Charlie…two months ago, Bella and I found out that Bella was pregnant," he informed.

Charlie was silent, the stunned expression on his face. "But…two weeks later we went to the doctor to get an ultrasound done and…they couldn't find a heartbeat," Edward informed. He felt Bella's grip tighten on his hand.

Charlie looked at his daughter to see the tears in her eyes. "Bella," he said quietly. Standing up from his chair, he walked over to Bella, pulled her up from the couch and hugged her tight. "Why didn't you tell me before you came here? How come I had to hear it after you woke up screaming last night?" he asked.

"I didn't know how you would react," she replied crying.

He hushed her quietly stroking his daughter's hair. "I've got you baby," he whispered to her gently. Bella let out a sob crying into her father's shoulder.

"Don't tell mom," she sobbed.

"I won't tell her, I promise," he answered.

"She's still mad at me for getting married," she told him.

"I know," he answered.

Edward got up from the couch. "I'll leave you alone," he told them. Charlie kept rubbing his daughter's back as he sat down on the couch with her.

"Bella listen to me," he said quietly.

He pulled back, wiping the tears from her face. "Why is this happening?" she asked sobbing.

"I don't know," he replied stroking her hair.

Bella sniffled with tears in her eyes. "I hate this," she told him tearfully. Charlie nodded his head slowly as Bella wiped the tears from her face.

"So this is what has been bothering you kiddo?" he asked pushing the hair from his daughter's eyes.

She nodded her head slowly, letting out a shaky sob. "I don't understand what I did wrong," she told him.

"What makes you think you did something wrong Bells?" he asked.

"I must've done something. The baby was inside me and it died. I did something maybe I wasn't eating right or something," she answered.

Edward was still standing outside the living room, hearing the conversation between father and daughter. He felt ill; she was still blaming herself.

Charlie looked up when Edward left the house.

After Bella fell asleep on the couch, Charlie covered his daughter up and walked outside. Edward was leaning against the rail of the porch with his head in his hands. "Want one?" Charlie asked, holding out a can of beer. Edward glanced at the can in his hand before looking back at the ground.

"No thank you Charlie," he replied.

Charlie put the can down before opening the one he had in his hand. "You guys have been keeping this quiet for the last two months?" he asked.

"It was what Bella wanted and at the time, I was close to giving my soul to have her even say a word to me," Edward replied.

"Your family doesn't know?" he asked.

"No, my sister Alice is pregnant and you know Bella…" Edward started.

"Yeah she wouldn't want to take the attention from her, let alone get any attention about it at all," Charlie agreed.

Edward had taken off his wedding ring, twisting it around in circles between his fingers. "This will be hard, because we had RSPV to her baby shower," he muttered.

"Couldn't you tell Alice you couldn't make it?" Charlie asked.

"No, because one Bella won't let me," he replied.

Charlie was about to say something when Bella started screaming again. Running inside, Edward was immediately pulling Bella into his arms, falling back on the floor as she practically threw her arms around him. "I'm here love, I'm here," he whispered.

"Edward, maybe you should think about having her talk to someone," Charlie suggested.

"No, no shrinks," Bella answered.

"Bella…" Charlie started.

"No! I can do this without sitting on a couch and having a shrink reading into every word I say," she told her father.

Edward stroked her hair gently, hugging her close. Bella let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. He rested his hand on the side of her head as she leaned against his chest. "She'll be alright Charlie," he assured his father-in-law. Charlie sighed as the three of them remained quiet in an awkward silence.

Two days passed and Bella was sitting in a café in Port Angeles with Edward. This was the first time they actually went out that had to deal with school or work. Bella stared at her coffee cup, just watching the steam rise from her cup. "I got you an early Christmas gift," he told her placing a present in front of her.

"Edward…" she sighed sitting up.

"Please, just open it," he said quietly.

Bella sighed as she sat up more in her chair, opening the small box. She was expecting to find a necklace or earrings, but inside was a charm. "I thought you could use it to put it in your charm bracelet," he murmured. She held up the charm, tears welling up in her eyes to see that it was a pair of tiny baby's feet.

"Edward…" she whispered with tears falling down her face.

"I know things haven't been great between us…I know you have been through a lot. I wish there was more I could do to erase the pain you are feeling," he whispered.

Bella stared at him in disbelief. "What?" she asked quietly. She suddenly saw the pain in his eyes.

"Bella…" he started.

Getting up she walked over hugging him tight. Edward hugged her back closing his eyes tight. "I love you Edward," she whispered, moving her hand over the back of his neck.

"I love you too," he answered letting out a deep breath.

Sitting back down, Edward held her hand in his and added the charm onto her charm bracelet. He moved his fingers over her wrist, letting out a deep breath. Bella held onto his fingers biting her lower lip. Before she could say anything they heard the door to the café open and they looked up. Bella's heart stopped at who was there. "Hello Bella," the person greeted.

"M--Mom…" she trailed off in disbelief.


	9. The Special Place

Chapter 9: The Special Place

Bella stood up from her chair. "Mom…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard you came back to town," Renee replied.

"How?" Bella asked slowly.

"I called your father and he said you came home," Renee replied.

Edward stood up, his arm around Bella's waist. "You look awful," Renee commented not even acknowledging Edward.

"Gee thanks mom," Bella answered.

"Have you been sleeping? Or eating for that matter?" Renee asked staring at her daughter.

"I'm fine mom," Bella answered.

Edward helped Bella pull on her jacket. "I think we should go," he told her.

"You don't tell her what to do," Renee told Edward glaring at him.

"Edward's right we need to go," Bella answered.

Renee followed them. "Are you controlling my daughter?" she demanded.

"No mom we just have to go," Bella answered.

Edward held onto Bella's hand as he tried to remember where he left his car. "Hold on we're talking here and now," Renee ordered. Bella turned around, wrapping her arms around herself. Edward stood behind Bella, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Alone," she told Edward.

"No, whatever you have to say to Bella you can say it to me," Edward answered.

Bella was quiet staring at the ground. "I knew you marrying out of high school would be a mistake. The same mistake I made," Renee told her.

"Gee thanks mom," Bella answered.

"No, I meant getting married, I never regretted having you young," Renee told her.

"Mine and Bella's marriage isn't like how yours and Charlie's marriage was," Edward answered.

Renee glared at him. "Stay out of this," she ordered.

"I love him," Bella told her mother still staring at the ground.

"Love isn't enough for everything," Renee informed.

Bella swallowed hard letting out a deep breath. "If you get pregnant you can just say goodbye to your writing dreams," Renee added. Feeling the sudden sting go right to her heart, Bella let out a deep breath.

"Edward I want to go home, take me home," she insisted.

Renee stared at her daughter in disbelief. "You're pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"No…" Bella answered.

Edward opened the door to the car, letting Bella in. "Not anymore," she added before he closed the door. Edward wished during these moments he still had his superhuman speed to get on the other side of the car.

Bella sat in the car, sniffling softly. Tears pressed hard against her eyes as the pain rushed back to her as if someone threw cold water on her. "Bella…" he started.

"Edward don't…just…don't," she insisted.

Edward stared at the road, letting out a deep breath. Closing his eyes for a second, he then pushed the accelerator all the way down to the floor. "Edward what are you doing?" she asked her eyes widening.

"Something I haven't been able to do in almost two years," he replied.

"Edward this isn't like when you were a vampire!" she exclaimed.

"Just trust me," he answered.

Bella closed her eyes tight, gripping the arm rest.

Speeding around corners with no problem, Edward went around the old trails he used to go on whenever he wanted to clear his mind. He finally stopped, the car swinging around in a circle. Getting out, he went to open the door when Bella climbed out. Standing up she hit his chest. "Are you crazy! You're not a vampire anymore! You're no longer indestructible!" she exclaimed as she kept hitting his chest. Edward held onto her wrists before she could hit him again.

"Bella, we're alive, I know what I'm doing," he answered.

She ripped her wrists from his hands. "I'm not getting back in that car with you," she told him walking into the forest. Edward sighed as he walked after her.

"Bella, wait," he called to her going after her.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

Edward sighed, grabbing onto her arm. "What?" she asked.

"Come with me, please," he told her.

He grabbed onto her arm, pulling her onto his back like he used to when he was a vampire. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Just relax," he answered as he started climbing up the hills.

Bella sighed as he held onto her arms as they climbed higher and higher. She started drifting off to sleep with her head on his back when Edward suddenly stopped.

Setting her on the ground, Edward pushed back the branches. Her eyes widened in disbelief, but a small smile appeared on her lips. "Our meadow," she whispered. Edward nodded his head slowly with a small smile. "You remember where it was…" she murmured.

"I've been on this trail a hundred times long before we me," he answered.

Bella bit her lower lip. Snow was covering the ground, but it was still beautiful. Holding her hand, he lied back on the ground and she lied down next to him, her head resting on his arm. "You're going to freeze this time," she commented.

"It's worth being with you, like this, like we used to be," he answered.

Biting her lower lip, she let out a sigh. "I know I have been…distant…and acting so crazy and everything…" she started.

"Bella, I know," he answered.

He entwined his fingers with hers. "I know that you're hurting," he murmured. She moved so she was lying on her side, letting out a sigh.

"I guess I have been selfish…" she whispered.

"Why would you say that" he asked.

"Because…" she started.

Pulling her closer, he moved his hand over her side. "Bella, our baby died, it wasn't like you lost an essay for a class or something, it was our baby. I know it hurts, because I feel it just as bad as you do," he whispered.

"But you don't show it," she answered.

Edward stared at her, holding their clasped hands to his chest. "Don't you wish sometimes things were back to like they used to be? You were a vampire and I was trying to get you to turn me into one?" she asked.

"Those weren't easier times love, if anything those were some of our harder times," he answered.

Stroking her cheek gently he kissed her forehead gently. "Being a vampire isn't a solution Bella, that's a tragedy," he added.

"You weren't going to want me when I was still human, old and frail, while you were immortally young," she said quietly.

Edward was silent, staring at her. "You underestimate my feelings for you," he answered. Bella stared at him. "I would have loved you whether you were seventeen or eighty-seven. I would have loved you when you were old and I was still in my immortal eighteen-year-old self. Age is only a number to me," he explained.

"You would have wanted me when I started growing old and everything?" she asked.

"Bella, if I knew I could control myself around you. I would've taken you as mine in 1863," he replied.

Sighing he moved his hand over her arm. "I just hope…becoming human again…I'm not condemned to Hell still," he murmured. Bella stared at him.

"Edward you could never be damned, even when you were a vampire," she answered.

He moved his fingers over her jaw. "Edward you were too kind of a vampire, you did so much good. How could you have been damned? How can you be damned now?" she asked.

"Love, my record as a vampire wasn't clean like my father's is. He never once drank a single drop of human blood, but I did," he replied.

She stared at him quizzically. "After your death the first time Bella, I felt like my entire world fell apart. After Jasper and father stopped me from going to the Volturi to be killed, I ran away for ten years," he murmured.

"And you fed off people…" she said quietly.

"I fed off the blood of rapists, muggers, and murderers," he replied.

Edward held her hands in his. "I started losing myself, becoming like the monster you hear about in the stories," he murmured.

"Edward…" she said quietly.

"Bella, I didn't want to be a monster. I didn't want to start to become what my father was trying to prevent and to protect my brother and me from," he added.

Bella rested her forehead against his. "Then and now, I honestly don't' know how to live without you," he whispered. She leaned forward, kissing him gently. Edward kissed her back, his fingers moving along her jaw. "I love you Bella," he said quietly.

"I love you too," she answered.

He kissed her tenderly, resting his forehead against hers. "I think we should go," he commented chuckling.

"No, I want to stay," she answered.

"Bella, I'm not a vampire anymore, the cold effects me now," he chuckled.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

"No," he replied smiling.

She rested her head on his chest. "I want us to lay here like we used to," she said quietly. Edward smiled softly, watching as she rested her head on his arm. He rested his hand over hers while watching her drift off to sleep.

They were lying on the ground for what felt like hours, with Edward watching Bella sleep. For the first time in two months, she wasn't waking up screaming. After awhile, Edward got up from the ground, lifting his sleeping wife up into his arms and carried her back down the mountain.


	10. Retaining Pain

Chapter 10: Retaining Pain

Another four months went by and now everyone was sitting in a waiting room at the hospital in Texas waiting for the announcement for Alice and Jasper's baby. Bella was trying to keep herself from crying as she was watching Emmett hold Abigail in his arms. Abigail gurgled, clapping her hands together. "Da, da, da, da," the baby gurgled. Emmett chuckled softly, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Hey punkin," Rosalie cooed.

Bella swallowed hard twisting her wedding ring around on her finger. "Bella…" Edward started moving to rest his hand on her knee.

"I need some air," she murmured.

Getting up she went outside. Edward got up and followed her.

Standing outside, tears were falling down the young woman's face. By now, she would have been eight months pregnant with her own baby. "Bella," Edward called. He walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We would've been preparing for our baby by now," she said quietly.

Tears fell down her face. "Edward we would've been feeling him or her moving around inside me," she told him sniffling.

"I know love I know," he answered, stroking her hair.

She sniffled, lowering her head. Edward kissed the back of her head, hugging her gently. He rubbed her arms gently. "We could go back to the hotel," he suggested.

"No, I told Alice I'd be here," she replied.

She let out a deep breath as they went upstairs

When it felt like the night was dragging on, Jasper came out with a huge smile on his face. "It's a girl!" he announced.

"Jasper congratulations!" Esme answered happily.

"How's Alice?" Rosalie asked smiling.

"Probably the happiest girl in the world right now," Jasper replied smiling as he hugged Rosalie.

"What's her name?" Esme asked.

"Cynthia Elizabeth, we named her after Alice's sister and my mother," Jasper replied.

Jasper held up the digital camera. "Here are pictures of her," he informed smiling. Everyone but Edward and Bella gathered around to see pictures of the newborn. "Six pounds, twelve ounces," Jasper informed proudly.

"She's so little," Esme commented smiling.

"She looks like her mother, but she didn't cry much," Jasper answered.

"The calm personality like the father," Carlisle commented to his son chuckling.

"Jazz did you use your ability on her?" Emmett asked chuckling.

"Just on Alice," Jasper replied quietly.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"I couldn't stand to feel Alice's pain," Jasper replied.

Jasper suddenly felt a wave of pain and sadness wash over his body. Looking over, he noticed that his brother and sister-in-law were quiet, too quiet, even for them. "Edward, Bella, would you like to see her pictures?" he asked.

Bella lifted her head, forcing a smile. "Sure, would love to," she replied standing up. Jasper walked over to them, showing them the pictures of the baby. Looking at Cynthia's pictures, it made tear well up in her eyes but she forced them away. "She's…she's beautiful Jazz congratulations," she told him. Edward gave his brother a one-armed hug.

"Congratulations," he put in.

"Thank you, they're moving Alice into her room if you want to see her and the baby," Jasper told the family.

"We would love to," Esme answered.

"Edward, Bella, can I talk to you two alone for a minute?" Jasper asked before they could follow the family.

"Um, yeah," Bella replied.

She held onto Edward's hand as the family went to see Alice and the new baby. "What's going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

Edward wrapped his arm around her waist. "We can't lie to Jasper, Bella, he can feel what we're feeling," he told her quietly. Bella sighed and Edward pulled his wife closer. "About…six months ago…Bella and I found out that she was pregnant," Edward explained slowly. Jasper stared for a second; he did not need to know more. The rest was obvious.

"Why didn't you say anything to anyone?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"My dad knows…my mom sort of knows," Bella replied.

"Not what I meant. Why didn't you tell anyone of us?" Jasper asked.

"Because that would've taken the attention from Alice and put it all on me," Bella replied.

Jasper stared at them both with wide eyes. "You two are hurting, you are purposely torturing yourselves by staying around infants when you know that seeing a baby is the last thing you want?" he asked.

"We don't want anyone to know Jasper," Bella answered.

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath. "You two don't need to come into the hospital room. I'll tell Alice you had an emergency and had to go," he suggested.

"No, Alice will be expecting us," Bella answered.

"Bella this is crazy!" Jasper exclaimed.

Edward closed his eyes as Bella held onto his hand. "Jasper just…leave it," he told his brother before they walked down the hall.

Entering the hospital room, they saw Alice sitting up in her hospital bed with a beaming, yet tired smile on her face. "Yay you made it," Alice said happily. Bella walked over, hugging her.

"Of course I did," she answered.

Edward stood there with a small smile before hugging Alice. "Congratulations," he told her.

"Thank you, oh do you want to hold her?!" Alice asked excitedly.

Before Edward could utter an answer, Esme placed the baby into his arms. Cynthia was fast asleep, wrapped up all in pink, and with a little hat on her head.

Bella stood in the corner watching as Edward was standing there stiff as a statue holding the tiny baby. She saw the pain flashing in his eyes as he looked at the baby in his arms. "S--She's beautiful," Edward told her, clearing his throat. Jasper walked over, taking the baby from his arms.

"Sorry, but I think Edward and I are going to go back to our hotel. We came right here from the airport," Bella informed.

"Well you'll come tomorrow right?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yeah absolutely," Bella replied.

They said goodnight to everyone before leaving the hospital.

Walking into the parking lot, they found their rental. Bella noticed that his hands were shaking a little as he was trying to unlock the door to his car but kept hitting the lock button. She reached for the keys. "Don't I have it," he told her pulling his hand from hers.

"Edward…" she started.

"Let's just get in the car and go back to the hotel," he answered opening the door once he finally got it unlocked.

Getting into her side of the car, he drove off, weaving through traffic.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, Edward stopped the car, throwing it in park. She was chewing on her bottom lip nervously while looking at her husband. "You're right, Bella, in a month we would've been preparing for the arrival of our own child," he said quietly. Bella nodded her head slowly with tears in her eyes. Clearing his throat, he forced his tears back before getting out of the car. Getting out, she followed him to their room.

Unlocking the door they went into their room. She let out a gasp when all of a sudden he threw the keys at the wall with a shout. Edward leaned back against the wall, his hands tugging on his hair. "Dammit, dammit, dammit," he muttered as he lowered his head. She walked over, placing her hands on his arms, waiting for him to say anything than the curses leaving his lips. "It's all my fault," he muttered slowly sliding down the wall to the floor. Bella kneeled in front of him.

"W--What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"This is my fault that our baby died. It is all my fault, all of it," he answered.

Bella stared at him with a horrified expression on her face. "Why would you say such a thing?" she asked. He lifted his head, looking at her.

"Because it's true. I may look human, I may act human, I might _be_ human again, but I wasn't one. I was turned into one. It's because of me that the miscarriage happened because of what I was," he answered.

"Edward the miscarriage had nothing to do with you being a vampire. Jasper and Alice were vampires, Rosalie and Emmett were too and they were able to have children," she murmured.

Closing his eyes tight, he let out a shaky breath. "Even now I'm not the right one for you. I am human but I'm not good for you, still not good for you. I wasn't the normal boyfriend and now I'm not the normal husband," he muttered.

"You are a normal husband, you are a caring, wonderful husband," she answered with tears in her eyes.

She placed her hands on his face. "Edward I need you in my life," she told him.

"You deserve someone who's genetics aren't so messed up that a baby can't even form," he answered.

Bella let out a sob as she hugged him tight. "Edward I love you, I only want you," she told him tears falling down her face. Edward hugged her tight, closing his eyes with a shaky sigh. "You can't leave me," she told him sniffling.

Pulling back, he stroked her face gently. "Where else am I going to go?" he whispered. Kissing her gently, he pulled her into his arms as they both started crying together.


	11. Returning Nightmares

Chapter 11: Returning Nightmares

_Bella was walking standing in hers and Edward's meadow looking around. "Edward?" she called, looking around for him. She couldn't find him. She watched in horror as all of a sudden the beautiful flowers and the grass started dying. "Edward!" she called searching around for him, the sky turning black._

_"Why are you here Bella?" a voice asked behind her._

_Turning around she gasped to see Edward there. "Edward…I need you," she told him. He stood there staring at her._

_"You are nothing Bella, nothing, what would I want with you?" he asked._

_Tears pressed against her eyes. "Edward you don't…" she started. She touched his arm when she saw blood on her hands. "What…" she trailed off, her heart beating loud._

_"You let him die," he hissed as he started fading away._

_"I don't understand…" she trailed off._

_"You let him die! You are nothing! You are pathetic useless human girl!" he snapped when he fade into nothingness._

Bella started screaming at the top of her lungs, her hands gripping the sheets and the pillow. "Bella, Bella," Edward called shaking her. She let out a gasp turning around. "Shh, shh, you're okay love, you're okay," he whispered stroking the damp hair from her face. Bella let out another sob.

"Don't leave me, I'm sorry, please don't go," she sobbed.

"Where would I go Bella?" he asked, hugging her gently.

"I don't know just don't go I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Bella, why are you apologizing?" he asked.

She sniffled, resting her head on his chest. "Because of the baby," she answered.

"Bella it isn't your fault," he whispered.

She let out a shaky sigh as she held onto him, falling back to sleep in his arms.

Later that day, Bella was walking around a bookstore, trying to keep her mind off things. "So…you lost a baby," a voice commented behind her. Turning around, Bella saw Renee there.

"Mom…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I think I have the right to visit my own daughter," she replied.

Bella put the book she was looking at back on the shelf. "Yes, I lost a baby. I miscarried about six months ago," she muttered. Renee sighed.

"Well it was for the best then," she commented.

"The best?" Bella asked.

"You are nowhere near ready for the early morning feedings, the diaper changes, the colic, you're too young or that," the woman answered simply.

Bella felt tears press against her eyes. "I was ready for all of it, I was looking forward to all of it. I was looking forward to watching the baby grow up and become someone," she told her mother.

"You have plenty of time to experience that, finish college first, get a job first like you had planned it," Renee answered.

Bella stared at her mother. "If I was such a burden in your life why did you take me when you left dad?" she asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Renee asked.

"I was such a burden in your life. You could've left me with dad, hell I almost wish you did because at least dad has a damn soul that he reacted how a parent should react when their child is going through this kind of pain!" Bella exclaimed.

"I gave up so much for you…" Renee started.

"Oh bull! You didn't give up anything! I did it all! I was the mom in Phoenix! I was the one who made sure you had everything in order! I didn't have hardly any friends, I didn't date until I met Edward. I gave up my teenage years because of you!" Bella exclaimed.

Tears were pressing against her eyes. "The one time I want a mom I get 'you weren't ready'. I was ready! I was more ready for that baby than you were ready for me!" she snapped. She turned on her heel and left the bookstore.

"You get back here young lady!" Renee exclaimed.

Bella turned around looking at her mother. "You weren't my mom! You were my 'friend'. I didn't want a friend! I still don't want a buddy. I want a mom! I want a mom like Edward has his mother! If she knew what was going on she would've been more supportive than you! She would hug me and tell me everything's okay! I don't feel okay, losing the baby was not okay!" she exclaimed tearfully. Renee stared at her. "I want a mom! I have a dad he's a wonderful father! If you gave up anything you gave him up! You're happy with Phil, good for you, but now I wish I spent more time with dad when I had the chance during my childhood, because he's a great man, always a great man. He's a parent, you're not," she added.

Bella went to walk away when she almost bumped into someone. Looking up, she saw Charlie standing there. "Dad…" she said quietly shocked.

"Charlie…what are you doing here?" Renee asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm here to see Bella, as her dad I think I am allowed to see her," he replied.

Bella sniffled as she wrapped her arms around her dad in a tight hug. Charlie hugged her back, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "You were a fool then Charlie and you are now to actually think that she was ready to go through with being a mother if that baby lived," Renee told him.

"I'm not getting into this argument with you. I'm here to see Bella, you and I are divorced, what you think of me I don't care but I'm Bella's dad and so I'm going to visit my daughter," he answered simply.

Renee glared as they walked away.

Sitting inside the apartment, Bella placed a coffee in front of her father before sitting across from him. "So where is that husband of yours?" he asked.

"Working, he gives piano lessons at the college," she replied.

"And you…" he started.

"I haven't been up for work dad," Bella answered quietly.

Charlie chuckled lightly as he placed his cup on the table. "Dad, you thought I was ready?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I think you were ready?" he asked.

"Nineteen, being a mom," Bella replied.

Sighing he clasped his hands in front of him. "Listen to me Bells, your mom and I were young, crazy high school students who thought that our love was unstoppable so we got married. Were we ready? No, were we ready to be parents? No. Do I regret becoming a dad? Never in a thousand years," he explained. Bella bit her lower lip as she stared at her coffee cup. "The one thing I do regret was not getting more time with you. I cheated myself out on getting to know you more," he added.

"That was my fault too," she murmured.

"Trust me Bella, I could've fought harder to have you, but I didn't," he answered.

Bella sighed. "I feel so…lost," she said quietly.

"I know you do kiddo," Charlie answered.

She sat back on the couch, chewing on her lower lip. "I wish things were like how they used to be before all of this happened, I am sick of feeling this gaping hole in my chest that keeps growing with each passing day," she explained. Charlie sighed.

"Bells, you don't have to stay in college you don't have to do anything you don't have to," he answered.

"I want to stay in college, I just wish that none of this ever happened. I wish that I was more responsible and found out sooner that I was pregnant. Maybe I didn't live in such denial over it, I could be preparing for my baby's arrival," she explained.

Instead of saying anything to her, Charlie grabbed his daughter's hands and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this kind of pain baby," Charlie whispered rubbing her back. Bella buried her head into her father's shoulder crying.

Later on, Bella was sitting at Edward's piano when the door opened. Edward walked in with dark circles under his eyes as he hung his jacket up. "Hey," she murmured. Edward looked over at her.

"Hey," he answered.

He walked over, kissing her forehead. Bella bit her lower lip. The last few days since their return to Dartmouth, their relationship was incredible strained. Edward was trying to be the strongest person he could be for his wife. Except whenever she woke up during the night screaming another part of his newly returned soul died.

All Edward ever wanted was for Bella to be happy and he had promised her that he would never let anything happen to her, that he would protect her no matter what. Except he wasn't able to protect her from this. He'd hold her at night whispering sweet nothings to her until she fell asleep again. The screaming wasn't as bad as they had when she firs miscarried, but during the night he would hear her cry in her sleep. He couldn't decide which was worse, the screaming or the crying.

Bella saw that his eyes were glazed over in deep thought. "I made dinner, its on the stove," she told him. He snapped out of his reverie.

"What did you make?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Um just spaghetti," she replied.

She got up from the bench and followed him into the kitchen. "I made the sauce myself, not that stuff out of a can," she added. Edward took a taste of the sauce.

"Tastes delicious," he commented.

Bella bit her lower lip. "Edward…" she murmured.

"Yeah?" he answered looking over at her.

Letting out a deep breath, she walked over wrapping her arms tightly around him. Edward stood there frozen for a second before he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," she told him gripping his shirt in her hands.

"I love you Bella, more than you'll ever know," he answered hugging her close.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the floor. He kissed the side of her head, closing his eyes. Bella buried her face into his neck, letting out a sigh


	12. Breaking Down

Chapter 12: Breaking Down

Bella sighed as she sat in the living room watching as Alice walked in with baby Cynthia. "Tada here she is!" she announced grinning from ear to ear. Cynthia was dressed in white socks with pink flowers and a pink flower printed dress with a white bonnet on her head.

"Alice she has grown since I last saw her," Esme commented smiling as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Bella do you want to hold her? You didn't get much of a chance at the hospital," Alice commented.

"Um…I don't…" Bella started before Cynthia was place in her arms.

The infant was fast asleep with her pacifier in her mouth, her tiny hands curled into fists. Bella stared at the baby in her arms, feeling sick to her stomach all of a sudden. "Um…an you take her? I need to use the bathroom," she insisted. Alice took Cynthia back into her arms before Bella got up and dashed into the nearest bathroom.

Closing and locking the door, Bella leaned against the bathroom counter with a sob. Covering her mouth to muffle the sound, she slid down to the tile floor with tears falling down her face. Just when she felt her life was starting to get back on track little by little, this had to happen. All she wanted was for Edward to pick her up now, she didn't want to face his family with the problem yet. It was too difficult especially with two babies around the house.

Walking out of the bathroom, Bella saw the girls standing there. "Bella…are you okay sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"No…I'm not," she answered through clenched teeth.

She dragged her fingers through her hair. "I'm not okay! Everything's not okay! Everything hasn't been okay for a long time! I'm far from okay!" she exclaimed. She looked over at Alice. "I didn't want to hold her! Didn't you see I didn't want to hold her?!" she spat at Alice. Alice stood there with a shocked expression on her face, not sure what to say to her.

Bella looked over at Rosalie. "I'm so glad that you and Emmett finally have that baby you've been wanting! But you don't need to flaunt it around wherever you go!" she snapped. She started looking around the room. "I am sick and tired of everyone asking if I'm okay! Do I look okay?! Do I sound okay!? Is there any evidence that shows that I'm doing perfectly fine!" she exclaimed.

"Bella…" Esme started holding onto the young woman's arms.

"Don't touch me! Everybody stop touching me! I don't want to be touched!" she exclaimed yanking her arms away.

She let out a sob. "Everything's all messed up and it's all my fault! I'm losing Edward and it's all my fault!" she sobbed.

"What do you mean you're losing Edward? Bella what's happening?" Esme asked concern showing on her face.

"I'm not good for him anymore! I'm nothing! I'm only a regular old human and he used to be a beautiful immortal being! I'm not good for him! I will never be good for him," she sobbed.

"Bella did he hurt you?" Alice asked concern showing on her own face.

"I'm hurting him," Bella sobbed falling to her knees.

Esme kneeled in front of her. "Bella what's going on?" she asked.

"I'm so pathetic I couldn't even carry our baby to term," Bella sobbed.

The entire room was silent except for Bella's sobs. "I lost our baby, I lost it, it just proves how I'm not good for him," she insisted.

"Bella, sweetie," Esme whispered wiping the tears from her daughter-in-law's cheeks.

Bella looked at her crying. "Sweetheart, you miscarried?" she asked.

"Yes," Bella replied lowering her head with a sob.

"Oh Bella sweetie," Esme said quietly hugging her tight.

Holding onto the young woman, Esme rubbed her back gently. "Bella why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"I didn't want to take the attention from Alice because she deserved it more than me," Bella replied as the tears kept falling.

Alice kneeled down on Bella's right, hugging her best friend tight with tears in her eyes. "Bella if I knew I wouldn't have been shoving Cynthia in your face every five seconds," she told her. Rosalie was on Bella's left hugging her as well.

"Bella we are so sorry," she put in.

Esme hushed the sobbing young woman, stroking her hair. "I'm losing my husband," Bella told them.

"You won't lose him," Rosalie answered.

"I am, I see it everyday. He drifts further and further from me. He comforts me, but it doesn't feel like he loves me as much as he used to. That's all my doing," she sobbed.

All three girls looked at each other, unsure of what to say. "You're not losing Edward, he loves you too much," Rosalie answered.

"I don't know how true that is," she sobbed.

Esme hushed her. "Bella when was the last time you slept sweetheart?" she asked.

"I don't remember," Bella replied.

"Alice…" Esme started.

Alice already had her up off the floor and was leading her upstairs to rest.

At Rosalie and Emmett's house, Edward and Emmett were sparring in the workout room Emmett had built. Carlisle was sitting off to the side talking to Jasper while Emmett and Edward were fighting each other. Edward grabbed a hold of Emmett's arm, throwing him down on the mat. "Hey you're still fighting unfair!" Emmett exclaimed getting back up.

"Shut up and just fight," Edward answered irritably.

Emmett tried to attack Edward around the middle, but he dodged Emmett's attack, punching him in the back. "What's with all the unfair blows here dude?" Emmett demanded holding his side.

"I'm not throwing unfair blows," Edward answered.

Emmett rolled his eyes before they both ended up on the mat. Emmett started getting the upper hand, putting Edward in a chokehold but Edward easily got out of it and kicked him onto his back. "Edward it's just friendly sparring here," Jasper commented getting up when the fight actually started getting out of hand. Emmett let out a growl as he got up off the ground and the friendly fight actually started turning real.

Emmett grabbed a hold of Edward's arm, throwing him onto his back. "Hey guys stop!" Jasper called when Edward wrapped his hands around Emmett's neck. Jasper ran over, pulling Edward off him while Emmett got off the mat coughing.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Emmett exclaimed holding his throat.

Carlisle walked over to check on both boys. "Edward…" Jasper started.

"Get off!" Edward snapped pushing his brother off him.

Realizing that he had just about lost control and nearly strangled Emmett, he left the room.

Carlisle walked out of the workout room to find his son sitting on the ground pulling at the grass. "Edward," he murmured walking over to his son.

"I nearly killed Emmett," Edward answered.

"Emmett's strong, I think you more stunned him than hurt him," Carlisle answered.

Edward twisted his wedding ring around on his finger. "Son what's going on? You have been acting strange since you arrived in Texas," Carlisle commented.

"Its nothing," Edward answered.

"The hell it isn't," Carlisle told him.

Closing his eyes, the newly reformed human let out a deep breath. "Bella and I…have been going through something…horrible," he started.

"What is it son?" his father asked concerned.

"Bella…and I…we lost a baby about…seven months ago," Edward replied.

Carlisle stared at Edward in disbelief. "How could you not say anything?" he asked in shock.

"Bella asked me not to, she didn't want the attention to be taken away from Alice," he replied.

"Edward this is serious, something very serious, you could always come to me no matter what. I thought even after over hundred years you would know that by now," Carlisle commented.

Edward sighed. "I'm losing her, father, I'm losing my wife. I know I am, slowly but surely, she isn't the same woman I fell in love with," he explained. Carlisle shook his head slowly.

"How bad is it Edward?" he asked.

"She cries…all the time. She won't let me touch her anymore than just a hug or a kiss on the forehead. I feel like I try anymore she'll push me away," Edward explained.

"Have you talked about it?" Carlisle asked.

"What is there to talk about? Especially since the miscarriage is my fault," Edward replied.

Staring at his son incredulously, Carlisle made Edward look at him. "How is this your fault?" he asked.

"My genetics are all messed up from being a vampire," he replied.

"No Edward, this isn't your fault," Carlisle insisted.

"It has to be. She's a healthy young woman she should've been able to carry that baby to term. She only couldn't because of me," Edward answered.

"It wasn't your fault," Carlisle persisted.

Edward put his head in his hands. "She lost the baby because of me and I'm losing her," he answered.

"And Edward, she might feel she's losing you too," Jasper put in walking over.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Edward answered standing up.

Jasper sighed looking at Carlisle. "Esme called…Bella broke down sobbing when she saw Cynthia," he informed. Edward felt his heart stop.

"Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

"She's asleep now," Jasper replied.

Edward closed his eyes. "I have to go to her," he murmured hurrying over to the house.

Running inside, he saw the girls standing there. "Not right now where is she?" he demanded.

"She's up in the guest bedroom…" Alice started.

Edward ran up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

Walking into the room, he found his wife fast asleep with tears on her face. Crawling into the bed, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Burying his face into her hair, he breathed in her scent as sleep took over him.

Esme walked over to them while they slept and covered them with a quilt. "Carlisle what do we do?" she asked tearfully. Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife.

"We be there for them as parents should," he replied quietly.


	13. A Friend in Need

Chapter 13: A friend in Need

Bella sighed as she sat in her and Edward's living room, her knees drawn to her chest as she was trying to clear her head. She felt like that from losing this baby, she lost her husband as well. Just when she felt she and Edward were beginning to move forward in their lives, all of a sudden they fell two steps back. All she wanted, out of everything in the world at this very moment, was to have her husband back.

Bella let out a shaky breath, staring at her wedding ring. She twisted the gold band around on her finger, biting her lower lip. "For better or worse," she whispered. Getting up, Bella scribbled down something on a piece of paper, putting it on Edward's piano before leaving the apartment.

Walking out of the apartment, she stopped dead in her tracks at who was standing in the parking lot. "Jake…" she said quietly, her eyes wide in shock.

"Hey Bells, Annabelle told me what happened…" he started.

Bella ran over to her best friend, throwing her arms around his neck with a sob. Jacob closed his eyes, hugging her close. "I'm so sorry," he told her holding her tight.

"Everything's so messed up Jake," she sobbed.

He rubbed her back with a heavy sigh. "Bella why didn't you tell anyone? Especially me? I thought we told each other everything?" he asked.

"The last thing I wanted was for you to guys to throw me a pity party," she answered.

Jacob set her back down on the ground, wiping the tears from her face. "Come on, let's go for a walk," he told her. Bella nodded her head slowly as they started walking down the trail.

After walking in silence for awhile, Jacob stuck his hands in his pockets. "So when's the wedding?" Bella asked, not wanting to talk about her marital problems at that moment.

"June, two months, didn't you get our invite?" he asked.

"Maybe, but Edward probably didn't show me the invitation," she replied.

"You are coming aren't you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," she replied, pushing her hair from her eyes.

Jacob cleared his throat as he kicked a stone. "You should come, it might take your mind off things. Have some fun," he suggested. Bella laughed a little.

"Fun…" she said slowly.

She glanced over at him. "What is that?" she asked. Jacob laughed a little.

"Something you and Edward need to do," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on Bells, what's going on?" he asked.

"You know what's going on," she replied.

"Not what I meant," he told her.

He stopped in front of her. "Every time I mention his name you're all of a sudden withdrawn," he commented. She sighed, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"We're having problems," she replied.

He stared at her, concern showing on his face. "I know you guys have been struggling since the miscarriage…" he started.

"He's changed, he's different," she answered.

Jacob continued to stare. "No he hasn't hurt me," she told him.

"Bella, you need to talk to him," he answered.

"What do I say to him?" Bella asked.

"I don't know how about 'Hi' first?" he suggested.

They started walking again. "Maybe you guys should try to start over a little bit? Go back to how it was when you guys were first dating," he added.

"Jake when Edward and I were first dating, he was too afraid to touch me because he was scared about breaking me," Bella replied.

"Yeah but I can bet Edward still loves you as much as he did before then and when he knew you all those years ago," he commented.

She pushed her fingers through her hair. "Jake, I feel like I'm losing him," she said quietly.

"Well, from what I have known about Edward, he's probably trying to think of what to do to make you happy again," he answered.

"By getting more hours at work? That's going to make me happy?" she asked.

"No, but hasn't Edward tried to do anything?" he asked.

Bella bit her lower lip as she tried to think. "He played the CD he made for me a couple of days ago," she replied.

"I think, both of you need to meet each other halfway, because you both have been hurt with something that is tragic for every couple," he commented.

"I don't know how to fix this," she answered.

"That's the thing Bella, you can't fix this alone," he insisted.

Bella nudged him a little. "How did you become so relationship savvy?" she quipped.

"Since I got into a relationship with your sister-in-law," he replied.

Bella laughed a little before they started walking home.

When Bella walked back into the apartment, there were a bouquet of a wildflowers on the coffee table. "Have a nice talk with Jake?" Edward asked walking out of the kitchen. She looked up, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, it was nice," She replied.

He rubbed his hands together. "Bella…are we both that far gone that you can't talk to me?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

Edward sat down on the couch. "Bella, we need to talk. I want our marriage to work and I hope you do too," he murmured. Bella sat next to him.

"You have no idea how much I want it to work," she answered.

"Then let's make this work," he told her.

"How?" she asked.

He stroked her face softly. "We start from the beginning," he answered.

"Edward…" she murmured.

She held his hand in hers. "Edward, I miss you," she said quietly.

"But I'm right here love," he answered.

"No, no, I mean here, here. I mean I feel like I lost you after I lost the baby," she murmured.

Edward sighed, moving his hand up and down her arm. "I still love you so much Edward, it breaks my heart that we're not like how we were before," she added. Her husband was silent, moving his finger over her wedding ring.

"Bella, I still love you just as much," he said quietly.

He held her hand up, kissing her knuckles. "I feel miserable because I can't think of a way to make you happy again. In a way, I feel like I failed you," he explained.

"How?" she asked.

They got up and moved to the bedroom. They were lying on the bed staring at each other. "I had promised to never hurt you. I still feel like the baby's death was my fault because of my DNA," he explained.

"That's not true," she answered.

She lowered her eyes, feeling his arm around her back. She started pulling at the pillow that was between them. "If anything Bella, I failed at making you happy," he told her. She lifted her gaze, her brown eyes locking with his green eyes.

"How did you fail at making me happy Edward?" she asked quietly.

He moved his thumb in circles over her back. "I don't think I tried hard enough to make you feel better after we lost the baby. If anything I think I just let you sit there and stew in your depression," he murmured.

"No, Edward, I was selfish during that time. I should've scene that you were hurting too," she answered.

Edward rested his forehead against hers. "Bella, you could never be selfish," he said quietly. Biting her lower lip, she closed her eyes. "Love, you are my only reason to stay alive," he whispered. He moved his hand over her waist. "It's my job to protect you," he added. She moved her hand over his arm.

"You can't protect me from everything," she answered.

She let out a deep breath, moving her hand from his arm to his chest. "I'll try to protect you from everything. Bella, I wish you would understand my feelings for you," he murmured.

"I'm starting to understand," she answered.

Edward moved his fingers over her jaw. "I'll do anything to make you happy," he whispered. Bella looked at him with a shaky sigh.

"Then just tell me you still love me," she told him in a shaky voice.

Edward leaned forward, brushing his lips over hers. Bella kissed him back, her hand on the back of his neck. "I love you Bella," he whispered against her lips. He pulled her closer, burying his face into her hair. "I love you so much. I hope you understand how much I love you, because I honestly don't know how to live without you," he told her. Bella buried her face into his chest, closing her eyes tight.

"I love you too," she whispered.

She let out a deep breath. "I belong with you," she whispered before falling asleep in his arms.


	14. Beginning Again

Chapter 14: Beginning Again

Bella sighed as she watched as Jacob and Annabelle were dancing their first dance. The wedding was beautiful, even the weather behaved that day so the wedding could've been outside as well as the reception. Annabelle and Jacob looked so happy, which made Bella smile a little. "Here, you should eat," Edward told her placing some food in front of her.

"Edward you keep on putting a new plate of food in front of me every ten minutes," she commented.

"Yeah because you keep handing everyone else the food off the plate I give you before that," he answered.

She sighed as she nibbled on a carrot on her plate. "Nice wedding," he commented.

"It is," she agreed.

Edward entwined his fingers with hers with a small smile. "But not as nice as ours," he added.

"A little biased?" she teased.

Edward chuckled, kissing the side of her head. Their marriage wasn't completely fixed, but it was on the road to recovery. At least this time Bella slept through the night without crying. "Well I got to marry you, that made it special enough," he commented.

"Edward, a wedding in Vegas would've been great too," she pointed out.

"Well that was our first plan," he answered.

"And that was over my dead body," Alice told them as she walked over with Cynthia on her hip.

Bella took a sip of her wine. "Alice, question, wasn't that supposed to be mine and Edward's wedding?" she asked curiously.

"Hey, I was waiting for Edward to get married for almost a hundred years. I wasn't about to have him ruin the plans I had for you two with a Vegas wedding," she answered.

Just then Cynthia started gurgling with laughter making Alice's eyes widen in disbelief. "Oh my god! She laughed!" she gasped. They watched as she hurried off to show Jasper that their three-month-old was laughing.

"My God even with a baby of her own Alice is still like the Energizer Bunny. She just keeps going and going and going," Bella quipped.

Edward chuckled and watched as Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand, pulling her onto the dance floor, both laughing. "Come on," he murmured. He held Bella's hand, pulling her onto the dance floor. "Shall we?" he asked. Bella gave him a quizzical look.

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Oh why not?" he answered smiling.

"I still can't dance Edward," she pointed out.

Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her up so she was on his feet. "Now you're dancing," he told her smiling. Bella smiled a little, letting out a sigh.

They were quiet for awhile before Edward broke the silence. "What are you thinking about love?" he asked. Bella bit her lower lip as she kept dancing with her husband.

"I still feel a little…you know…empty with seeing all these babies," she replied.

He rubbed her back gently. "Do you want to leave?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied.

She rested her head on his chest. "Just hold me, just like this," she said quietly. Edward did just that, holding his wife lovingly in his arms as they danced across the dance floor.

Later on, Bella was sitting at the table again when Alice sat next to her. "You know Bella, any doctor would tell you that it's safe to try again, I mean if you wanted," she commented while watching Jasper walk around with Cynthia in his arms.

"I know…but I don't think I'm ready to try again," Bella replied.

Alice nodded in understanding, patting her arm. "Everything will fall into place," she said with a wink before getting up. Bella watched her go, giving her a quizzical look.

Edward sighed as he was watching as Bella was talking to Esme who took Alice's spot. "Everything's going to be okay Edward," Alice told him. He was silent, staring at his wine glass. "I can show you if you want," she commented.

"No Alice, keep your visions to yourself," he insisted.

Alice patted his shoulder gently before walking away. Edward moved his fingers through his hair, letting out a deep breath.

After the reception, Bella was sitting on her bed thinking. Seeing all those babies made her think. She would like to try again for another baby, but she wasn't sure if now was the right time to try. Letting out a sigh she looked up when Edward walked in. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck, his tuxedo jacket was sitting on the chair across the room, the sleeves of his shirt were pulled up, and the first three buttons on his shirt were undone. "You alright love?" he asked when he saw the spaced out expression on her face.

"Yeah, can we talk?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied.

Edward sat down across from her on the bed, staring at her concerned. "I've been thinking about something the last few days," she murmured.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," she assured him.

"What is it?" he asked, holding her hand.

She let out a deep breath. "I was thinking…do you think…we can you know…try again?" she asked slowly. He was silent, staring at her with unreadable eyes. "Sorry, that was a stupid question.

"No, no it wasn't," he assured her.

Entwining his fingers with hers, he sat up a little more. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I did a lot of thinking about it. I can bet we'd be able to put the baby into daycare while we're in classes. Our jobs give in plenty of money that we'd be able to raise it," she replied.

He stared at her. "You're serious about this," he commented. She nodded her head slowly.

"I mean, I know the miscarriage made us both miserable…but I think we're both ready to try again," she answered.

Edward reached out, stroking her cheek gently with a small smile. "Alright," he said quietly. He kissed her deeply and they moved back on the bed, holding each other close.


	15. A Second Chance

Chapter 15: A Second Chance

Bella was sitting on the edge of the bathtub staring at the white stick in her hands, biting her lower lip nervously. She would have put the stick on the counter and left for the full five minutes, but her nerves were so frazzled she would only think about the time. Letting out another sigh, she put the test back onto the bathroom counter and washed her hands before looking at herself in the mirror.

When the time was finally up, she looked at the white stick at the results window. Two pink lines, it was a positive test. Looking at the three other tests that matched the same result, she let out a deep breath. She was pregnant again. Moving her hand over her stomach, her eyes slid closed as she tried to keep herself calm. The fear of losing this one was unbearable. Sitting back down on the edge of the bathtub, tears in her eyes.

Bella let out a shaky sigh with tears in her eyes at the idea of this baby not making through it shattered her heart.

After awhile, Bella was standing in the kitchen trying to cook when Edward walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Good evening love," he whispered kissing the back of her neck.

"Hey," she answered smiling a little.

"How was your day?" he asked, kissing her shoulder.

"Fine," she replied.

Edward started rubbing her stomach, making her freeze. "So how was your day?" he asked slowly. She reached up, placing her hand on his, her heart was speeding up.

"Um…good it was good…" she replied.

"Anything interesting happen?" he asked curiously.

Bella bit her lower lip. "Not really," she replied as he kept rubbing his hand over her stomach. Bella sighed as he kept caressing her torso.

"How about we go to dinner tonight?" he suggested, pushing her hair from her neck.

"Uh…sure," she replied.

Edward gave his wife a quizzical look. "Are you alright love?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Bella, you're all tense," he replied.

She turned around, looking at him. She knew Edward could see right through her lies. He rubbed her arms gently, staring at her with concern written all over his face. "Edward…I'm pregnant again," she murmured. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Really? Seriously?" he asked.

Bella was nodding her head slowly. "Yeah…I'm not sure how far along I am…but I'm pregnant," she replied. She gasped when Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the floor in a hug.

"This is wonderful news," he told her, rubbing her back.

Bella hugged him tight with tears in her eyes. "Edward I'm scared," she whispered. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Me too," he admitted.

Two weeks later, Bella and Edward were sitting in the doctor's office. Bella was so nervous her hands were shaking. Edward was rubbing her leg gently with a heavy sigh. "Bella, Edward, hello again," Dr. Davies greeted the couple.

"Hello," they answered, shaking his hand again.

"Are we ready for try #2?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bella replied.

Bella lied back on the examining table with a deep breath. Everything with the ultrasound was prepped and ready. The doctor placed the Doppler on her stomach, turning on the screen. Bella closed her eyes tight while gripping Edward's hand. She was fearing the same words that had been said to her almost a year ago would be repeated.

Edward felt relief wash over him when he read Dr. Davies' mind. "Bella, open your eyes," he whispered. Opening her eyes slowly, Bella looked toward the screen.

"This here…is your baby," Dr. Davies informed.

Bella bit her lower lip with tears in her eyes. "You are about twelve weeks pregnant," he informed. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"H--How could I be so far along without knowing it?" she asked.

"Sometimes there are contributing factors that can hide signs of pregnancy. It could be mistaken for stress for the most part," he replied.

"Is the baby okay?" she asked..

The doctor chuckled softly before he turned on the speakers. It sounded like horses running. "What is that?" she asked.

"That is your baby's heartbeat," he replied.

Bella felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes. Edward kissed the top of her head with a smile. "My God…" he whispered as he looked at the screen. He was amazed at the fact that this baby was doing fine and that his or hers heartbeat was as strong as it could be.

"Our baby Edward," she whispered.

Edward stroked her hair with a small smile, kissing the side of her head. "Our baby," he whispered.

Walking out of the doctor's office, they saw Charlie sitting in the plastic chairs waiting patiently. "Well?" he asked. Bella smiled as she walked over to her father, holding up the sonogram.

"Your unborn grandchild dad," she replied smiling.

Charlie stared at the sonogram in her hands. "I couldn't even read those when your mother was pregnant with you," he quipped. Bella laughed a little, tears in her eyes.

"Um…actually they got a good view of it. The head is here," she told him pointing to the picture.

The older man was smiling as she was pointing to the picture. "The doctor said I'm about twelve weeks pregnant. I guess being under so much stress I missed it," she added.

"Bella this is wonderful news," he told her hugging her.

Bella hugged him back with a smile, closing her eyes. "Congratulations baby," Charlie murmured, his hand on the back of his daughter's head, stroking her hair gently. Charlie looked over at his son-in-law, smiling a little. "Congratulations Edward," he told him shaking his hand.

"Thank you Charlie," Edward answered.

Bella bit her lower lip with a smile as she rested her hand over her stomach. She was pregnant with her second chance. She could now only hope that everything would be smooth sailing from here on out. Edward wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, kissing the side of her head with a smile. "We have a reason to celebrate let's go," Charlie told them smiling.

"Alright," Bella answered laughing a little.

Edward held her hand gently with a smile as they went to celebrate the fact they were getting a second chance at becoming parents.


	16. Plans

Chapter 16: Plans

Bella was sitting in her and Edward's living room with Rachel as they were looking over stuff for the baby's room. "We don't have to make anything concrete today. The baby's not even due for another six months," she commented, taking a bite of a potato chip.

"Well it's nice just to plan things," Rachel answered.

Laughing a little, Bella pushed her hair from her eyes. "True," she agreed after a minute.

"What are you hoping for?" Rachel asked.

"Edward's hoping for a girl, but I would rather have a boy," Bella replied, rubbing her stomach.

Rachel smiled a little as she watched her friend. "That is so great that you and Edward are getting a second chance at becoming parents," she commented.

"Yeah, you know, I never planned on becoming a mom now, but it's actually a nice idea," Bella answered.

Rachel smiled as she took a sip of her soda. "But you know; Edward is ready. He has been ready for a long time to become a dad," she added. They looked up when the door opened and Edward walked in.

"Speak of the devil," Rachel commented.

Edward looked up as he put his bag down. "What?" he asked.

"We were just talking about you," Rachel replied.

Walking up behind his wife, he wrapped his arms around his wife with a grin. "Good talk I hope," he commented.

"No, the worse kind of secrets ever," Bella quipped.

Chuckling, he kissed the side of her head before climbing over the back of the couch to sit next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "How are you two doing today?" he asked, his hand immediately glued to her stomach.

"We're both doing fine," she assured him smiling.

Rachel was grinning from ear to ear at the two of them. "You two are just so cute together!" she exclaimed. Bella rolled her eyes a little.

"It's like she's Alice's twin," Edward quipped.

"I'd like to meet his Alice," Rachel commented.

"Trust me, you two would have a lot in common," Bella answered.

The three of them started laughing. "So where's that boyfriend of yours?" Bella asked curling up against Edward more.

"Eh he doesn't like the four of us hanging out together at the same time. He feels intimidated by Edward's romanticism," Rachel replied.

"One of a kind," Bella told her friend.

"That's so true, because you, Edward, wait on her hand and foot, I'd be lucky if Jeremy opens the door for me," Rachel commented.

Chuckling softly, Edward rubbed Bella's arm gently. "Being with Bella makes me want to do all those things for her even though she doesn't like it," Edward answered. Flushing a little, she rested her head on her husband's chest.

"You guys are almost sickeningly cute. You guys are high school sweethearts, got married right out of high school, and having a baby. Sounds like a Lifetime movie or something," Rachel quipped.

"Um…thanks…I guess," Bella, answered slowly.

Rachel laughed a little before looking at the clock. "I have to go, have to meet Jeremy at the library. See you guys later," she told them before leaving.

"If only she knew," Edward murmured after a minute.

Bella smiled, moving her hand over his chest. "Hey, we fought for where we are today," she answered.

"After I had to live so many years without you," he said quietly.

Sitting in silence, Bella entwined her fingers with his, holding their clasped hands to her chest. "We're together now. That's all that matters Edward," she pointed out.

"It almost doesn't feel like it's enough," he answered.

"It is, trust me," she assured him.

She kissed his chest with a sigh. "I love you and only you, remember that," she added. Edward kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair gently.

"I love you too," he answered.

Two weeks later, they were visiting Forks again. At least this time they would walk around town with smiles on their faces instead of the solemn frowns they wore for so long.

Bella smiled as she held onto Edward's hand. "Same old Forks, freezing and drizzly," she quipped. Edward chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

After walking for a little bit, they had gone up to Port Angeles. While Edward was out getting their drinks, Bella was in the bookstore. She smiled as she looked at a bunch of baby books, picking up one that was filled with baby names. She turned around to leave when she bumped into someone. "Wow I am so sorry," she told the person embarrassed as she reached down to help the person gather their things.

"That's alright, Bella," the person answered.

Looking up, Bella saw Mike Newton across from her. "Wow…Mike hi," she greeted surprised.

"Hey Bella, welcome back to Washington," he commented.

"Yeah thanks, it's just for a visit," she replied.

They stared gathering the books. "So how is life at Dartmouth?" he asked.

"It's great, the classes are great, everything is just…you know great," she answered smiling.

"So you and Cullen…still together huh?" he asked.

Bella gave him a quizzical look. "Mike, Edward and I got married after graduation. Remember? You were invited to the wedding," she replied.

"Oh…right…" he answered slowly.

Bella smiled a little as she handed him his books. Mike picked up her book, reading the title. "100,00 Baby Names," he read.

"Yeah," she replied smiling.

Mike stared at her. "You're pregnant?" he asked. Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," she replied.

"Wow…well…that's great congratulations," he told her.

"Thanks," she answered.

She looked up when Edward walked in. "Here you are love," he told her handing her, her cup.

"Well, hi Edward," Mike greeted slowly.

"Mike, good to see you again," he answered.

Bella took the book from Mike with a smile before showing it to Edward. "What do you think?" she asked. Edward chuckled softly as she skimmed through the book.

"Looks like we have a lot of names to look through," he replied.

Mike cleared his throat. "Nice to see you again," he said slowly before walking away. Edward was still chuckling as the young man walked away.

"What?" she asked.

"He was hoping we were divorced," he replied chuckling.

Bella laughed, resting her forehead against his chest. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Edward held her hand as they left the bookstore after paying for their book.


	17. Evilest Person Alive

Chapter 17: Evilest Person Alive

Bella sighed as she was lying back on the couch, looking at her baby bump, moving her hand over her unborn child. She smiled when she felt the baby moving within her. She had started feeling it kick and move around for over a month now, but ever-new move brought a smile to her face. Letting out a sigh, she moved her hand over her stomach.

Edward suddenly walked over to her, resting his hand over hers. "How are you feeling today love?" he asked.

"Mm good," she replied smiling.

She moved her hand over his. "Here let's sit you up," he commented. Bella sat up, leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Doctor called with the test results, he said everything looks normal," he informed.

"Good," she replied.

She started looking at the list of the top ten boys and girls names they had picked out. "I still think we have the boy's name picked out," she informed.

"We're not naming the baby after me," he answered.

"Why not? Edward's a good, strong name," she told him.

"Yes and keep in mind that I was born in 1844 where names like that were popular," he answered.

Bella rolled her eyes a little, pushing her hair from her eyes. "It's still a good name," she persisted. Chuckling softly, he kissed her forehead.

"Keep searching love," he answered, stroking her hair.

Bella smiled as she stared at the list. "We have four months," he pointed out.

"I know but Edward, we don't want to be those couples are sitting in the hospital room and still have no idea what we're naming our baby," she answered.

Edward started checking on their dinner. "True, but why pick out a name when the baby's not due for another four months?" he asked curiously. Bella shrugged.

"Because it's nice to just plan," she replied.

Edward chuckled softly, walking back into the living room. "Well, the baby's name won't be 'Edward' if it's a boy," he told her, kissing her temple. Bella rolled her eyes before putting a question mark by the name.

"I like the name so we'll see," she answered.

Edward kissed the side of her head when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that, you rest," he told her. Bella smiled and looked back at her list of names when she heard the front door open. "What are you doing here?" she heard Edward demand.

"I'm here to see Bella," a familiar voice answered.

Getting up, Bella walked over to see what was going on when her heart stopped. "Hello Bella," the person answered. Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hi mom," she answered.

Bella was stunned when Renee suddenly walked over, hugging her. "It's so good to see you baby," she told her daughter.

"Sorry, I was just here for some baseball tryouts, she insisted on coming over here," Phil told them.

"No that's alright, hey Phil," Bella answered hugging her stepfather after getting Renee to let go.

Phil hugged her back with a chuckle. "Look at you, you look different," he commented to his stepdaughter, letting her go. He acted as if he were trying to figure it out before tapping the tip of her nose. "Congratulations on the new baby," he told her smiling.

"Thank you," she answered.

"Mind if I…" he started.

"No of course not, go ahead," she replied, holding her arms out to the side so he could touch her stomach.

Edward smiled as he watched the sight before him before looking into the living room to see Renee looking at all the baby stuff in surprise. "Renee is something wrong?" he asked. Bella turned around to see her mom throwing down a baby blanket that Alice had sent to them.

"I'm just surprised that you're actually going through with this," Renee replied.

Feeling dejected, Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "Why wouldn't we?" she asked.

"Bella, you are so young. You have your whole life ahead of you," Renee replied.

"I still do," Bella told her mother.

"You can't do anything with a baby now," Renee told her.

"Well, the baby's not even due for awhile, I can still work, but just not as hard. Its' not like Edward and I partied everything either," Bella answered.

"No but now you can't even go out with friends. Now you have to either check with Edward to see if it is okay. With this baby on the way now, say goodbye to your freedom," Renee told them.

Phil sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Renee, you promised you wouldn't do this to them," he muttered.

"You know what Phil, I have the right to say what I want to my daughter," Renee answered.

"Not when it's downing her on how she's living her own life. I think Bella's done a great job with her life so far," he told her.

Renee glared. "You're not a parent, so don't go sitting there and saying she's making the right choices when you haven't raised any children of your own," she snapped. The entire room was silent, Edward had moved his way over to Bella, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"No, but I've been there long enough to grow close to Bella. She may be yours and Charlie's kid, but you know what I love Bella too! And I am very proud of the girl!" the man snapped angrily.

"Well you're wrong, you and Charlie shouldn't be proud. She is ruining her life by having this child. She should have learned her lesson the first time! I'm not about to stand here and watch as my daughter makes the same mistake I did!" Renee answered.

Feeling like someone just stabbed her in the heart with a burning dagger; Bella felt the air leave her lungs. "Bella…you know that's not true," Edward told her.

"I have to go," she answered.

"Bella where are you going to go?" Edward demanded as she grabbed her jacket.

"I don't know," she answered.

Turning around, she looked at her mother with pain-filled eyes. "Is that all I am to you? A mistake? A burden that ruined your life?" she asked.

"Bella…" Phil started.

Bella felt tears press against her eyes. "I wish I stayed with dad! I wish you had abandoned us both!" she snapped before leaving.

"Bella!" Edward called grabbing his jacket.

Edward glared at his mother-in-law. "I have met some extremely evil people in my life, but you Renee, are probably the evilest," he hissed before leaving.

Standing by the elevator, Bella kept hitting the button. "Come on open up," she hissed. She banged on the door. "Come on!" she exclaimed.

"Bella," Edward called.

"No leave me alone Edward," she answered.

He turned her around. "Bella, love, look at me," he whispered. Her head lowered, sobs taking over her.

"I'm a mistake. That is all she sees me as. I ruined her life," she sobbed.

Pulling her close Edward rubbed her back gently. "You're not a mistake," he whispered. He kissed her forehead gently as he held onto his wife. "I love you," he murmured.

"H--How could she say such a thing?" she sobbed.

"I don't know," he answered.

He kissed the top of her head. "You could never be a mistake Bella, I love you so much. You give my life meaning, there's no possible way you could ever be a mistake," he whispered into her hair.

"Hey, everything okay?" Phil asked walking over.

Glancing over at his stepfather-in-law, he shook his head slowly. "Bella, don't listen to your mom. You are not a mistake," Phil insisted.

"She keeps throwing it in my face that she couldn't do stuff like normal younger people could do. She kept blaming dad again and again for her life. These last couple of years was the first time she started blaming me too. Has she always blamed me?" Bella asked with tears falling down her face.

Phil stroked the hair from her face. "I don't know, but it's not true," he answered.

"Bella!" Renee called.

Feeling the rage build up, Edward pulled his wife behind him. "You stay away from her!" he snapped.

"I just want to apologize," Renee insisted.

"Bullshit you have no intentions of apologizing! Just stay away from us!" Edward snapped.

Bella sniffled, resting her forehead against Edward's shoulder. Renee stared at the two of them. "Just go away mom," she murmured. There was a long pause in the hallway before the woman walked over to the open elevator.

"I'll met you at the hotel later, Renee, I'm going to stay here with Edward and Bella for awhile," Phil informed.

"All I have to say is go ahead and ruin your life, Bella, see if I care," the woman snapped before the door closed.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Edward wrapped his arm around his wife's back. "Come on love, dinner should be ready," he informed.

"Phil…would you like to join us?" Bella asked after a minute.

Phil smiled. "I'd like that kiddo," he answered as they went back inside.


	18. The Worse Fear

Chapter 18: Worse Fear

Bella sighed as she finished the last of her classes. Her stomach was aching a little along with her back and her feet. Letting out a deep breath, closing his eyes as she walked through the door. "Bella, are you okay love?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just so exhausted," she replied.

Biting her lower lip, she moved her hand over her stomach. "The baby won't stop kicking today," she murmured.

"Love, the doctor told you to take it easy," he reminded her.

"I am taking it easy," she answered.

She let out a deep breath. "Bella…are you in labor?" he asked.

"What? No I'm not," she insisted.

She groaned, holding onto his arm. "You're in labor come on," he told her.

"No, no, the doctor said to wait until the contractions are five-seven minutes apart," she answered.

Edward rubbed her back gently as they continued walking to their next class.

Afterwards, Bella was sitting in their apartment feeling the pain rush through her. She whimpered softly, closing her eyes tight. "Bella, we need to get you to the hospital," he told her.

"No, no, not yet," she answered.

"Bella come on, your contractions are five minutes apart," he told her.

She shook her head slowly. "No I can't go yet!" she exclaimed. Tears fell down her face. "I can't do this I just can't," she sobbed. Edward placed his hands on her face.

"Bella, you can do this," he assured her, stroking the hair from her face.

She let out several deep breaths. "Bella, we have been through so much that no couple could ever compare to the kind of struggle we have been though," he pointed out. She let out a small sob, rubbing her stomach. "Let's get you to the hospital," he told her. Bella nodded, getting up with her husband's help and they left the apartment to get to the hospital.

Bella whimpered in pain as she sat back against the pillows of her hospital bed. The pain was almost unbearable. "She's only two centimeters dilated," the nurse informed. Bella let out a scream, arching her back. "We don't want to give her the epidural too early, we like it if they can hold out until they're at least five centimeters," the nurse told Edward. Edward winced as she gripped his hand in pain.

"How can she be having contraction after contraction but only be two centimeters?" Edward asked.

"Depends on the woman's body," the nurse replied.

Bella cried out in pain. "Make it stop," she sobbed in pain. Edward hushed her gently, stroking her hair. She whimpered, gripping his hand as tight as she could.

The hours slowly ticked by. Bella was finally starting to dilate a little, enough to get her to five centimeters. Despite the fact she couldn't stand needles, she was able to get past the needle in order for the horrific pain to go away.

When it came time to push, Bella was sitting up, gripping the left side of the bed with one hand and gripped Edward's hand with the other. "Good Isabella, keep pushing," the doctor coached. Bella let out a small cry of pain, her grip on Edward's hand tightening.

Edward smiled as when he saw the baby for the first time when Bella gave one final push. "It's a boy," the doctor announced.

"Bella…" Edward started looking at his wife.

He felt his heart stop at what he saw, Bella's eyes were suddenly blood red. "Blood pressure is dropping," a nurse informed.

"Bella," Edward called gently, his hands on her face.

"She's hemorrhaging," the doctor informed.

"Mr. Cullen you need to leave," the nurse insisted.

"No I have to stay with her," Edward answered pulling his arm away.

Bella felt her eyes grow heavy, all the noise in the room sounded like white noise from a television. "Bella!" she heard Edward call before darkness took over her.

Outside in the waiting room, Edward was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. A nurse walked out with a bundle in her arms. "Mr. Cullen?" she called. Thinking they had news on his wife, Edward stood up, but his hope dwindled to find the nurse standing there with the baby. "Would you like to see your son?" she asked. Edward stared at the bundle in her arms.

"No," he answered.

Charlie suddenly walked over. "Edward…" he started. He took the baby from the nurse. "You can't blame him," he told his son-in-law. He held the child out to Edward. Edward stared at the sleeping child in his father-in-law's hands. "Take him," he told Edward placing the child into his arms.

Staring at the sleeping newborn in his arms, Edward closed his eyes tight as he slowly sunk to the floor. "My son," he whispered with misty eyes. The infant opened his eyes and started crying. Edward felt tears press against his eyes as he held the newborn close to his chest. "I can't live without your mother," He told his son brokenly. The baby opened his eyes, revealing the doe brown eyes that matched his mother's.

"Mr. Cullen?" the doctor called.

Edward stood up with the baby in his arms. "Yes?" he answered.

"Isabella will be alright, she lost a lot of blood so she might not wake up for a day or so," the doctor explained.

"But will she be ok?" he asked.

"She'll be alright," the doctor assured him.

Edward smiled a little, looking at the baby in his arms. "Anthony," he murmured.

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked.

Edward looked at the doctor. "Anthony Edward, my wife has been wanting to name the baby after me. So instead of just Edward…Anthony," he murmured. The baby let out a little noise and curled up against is father's chest. Edward moved his hand over the baby's hand, kissing is forehead gently.

Later on, Edward walked into the hospital room to find Bella still unconscious. Walking over to her, Edward stroked her cheek gently. "My love," he whispered. He kissed her forehead gently. "Wake up soon Bella," he whispered. He kissed her forehead again. "I love you so much," he whispered. He looked at the baby in the crib. "Bella…" he murmured lifting their son up into his arms. "Our son, Anthony," he murmured, placing the baby next to her. Little Anthony stopped fussing, curling up next to his mother. Edward smiled a little as he held Bella's hand while looking at his family.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys. A nasty virus attacked my computer and basically destroyed it. But now i ahve a new laptop so I was finally able to finish the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it :).**


	19. New Lives

Chapter 19: New Lives

Bella woke up, everything was a little hazy and she forgot for a minute where she was. Remember that she had just given birth to her son; she let out a gasp. "Edward?" she called frantically for her husband.

"I'm here Bella," Edward reassured her sitting on the edge of the bed.

He stroked her hair gently. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Incredibly sore," she replied.

She saw the pain in his eyes. "Edward, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Is he okay?" she asked, her heart speeding up.

"Shh, shh, relax love. He's fine, he's just fine," he assured her.

He stroked her hair gently. "You gave us quite a scare Bella. I thought I lost you," he whispered.

"What happened?" she asked lying back on the bed.

"After you gave birth you started hemorrhaging," he replied.

She bit her lower lip, holding his hand. "My God Bella I thought I lost you again," he whispered. She held his hand to her heart.

"I'm alright, just sore," she assured him smiling.

Edward leaned forward, kissing her forehead gently. "So…where is he?" she asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"He is right over here," he replied.

Getting up from the chair he walked over to the corner where the clear crib sat and he lifted their son up into his arms. "Look who decided to wake up," Edward murmured smiling, placing Anthony into her waiting arms.

Bella looked into her son's face with shining eyes. A small sob escaped her lips when the reality struck that the baby she was holding in her arms was the baby she carried around inside her for nine months. Every kick, twist, turn, and hiccup was from the little baby she was holding in her arms. "Edward he's beautiful," she whispered with tears in her eyes. She looked at her husband with a wide smile. "He looks just like you," she commented.

"I'd say he looked more like you," he answered smiling.

"What did you name him?" she asked as she went to twist the bracelet around on the baby's tiny wrist.

"Anthony, my last name is his first name, my first name is his middle name," he replied.

Bella smiled as she stared at her son. "Anthony," she murmured, stroking his soft cheek. Anthony opened his eyes, making his mother feel a little disappointed that his eyes were brown and not green. She held his tiny hand in hers, smiling as his little fingers opened up, grasping her thumb.

Edward was watching her with a smile on his face. "I can't believe we did it," she whispered. Chuckling softly, he sat next to her, kissing the side of her head.

"You did great Bells," he told her.

Bella smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe it, Edward, we're parents," she murmured.

"It is almost hard to believe," he answered while watching his son fall back to sleep in Bella's arms.

Letting out a deep breath, Bella's eyes were fixated to the infant in her arms. The two new parents just stared at the child that they had created, their second chance at becoming the parents they once thought was impossible.

Two days later, Bella and Anthony were being released from the hospital. In the hospital room, Bella was wearing her black Nike Cortez sneakers, blue jeans, a gray-tank top, and a brown hooded sweater. She pushed a curl behind her ear while she was trying to get Anthony into his carrier. Anthony let out a frustrated noise as Bella lifted him up from his carrier for the third time. "Yeah I know your mom's being a klutz with your carrier," she commented with a sigh.

"Still fussing with that?" Edward chuckled.

"Well you know I haven't had that much practice with putting babies into carriers," she replied.

Chuckling a little more, Edward carefully placed their son into the carrier, fastening the baby inside. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"I'll teach you how to get him in there when we get home," he replied smiling.

Bella let out a sigh, moving her fingers through her hair. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, please, let's go," she replied laughing.

While Edward was carrying the baby carrier, Bella walked out of the hospital room carrying the many balloons and the last of the flowers friends and family sent over. "By the way…we have company over at the house," Edward informed after he signed the last of the forms.

"Oh no…" she murmured.  
"Bella…they are excited. They were just as devastated as us when we lost the first one," Edward reminded her.

Sighing, she nodded her head slowly, remembering those months that their families found out she had miscarried was a nightmare for everyone. "Do you want to sit in the backseat with him?" Edward asked as he fastened the carrier in the car.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, climbing in.

Edward walked over to the other side of the car, getting into the driver's seat. Bella was watching her son sleep with a small smile. "Are you sure he's secured in there?" she asked.

"Bella, I checked everything, he's secure," he assured her.

Bella smiled a little bit as she stroked her son's cheek as they were riding back home. "Now don't mind your Aunt Alice, she's a little crazy but she means well," she told the baby. Edward chuckled as he continued with the drive.

When they pulled up to the house, Alice was the first one out of the apartment complex with a beaming smile on her face. "Alice wait for her to get out of the car darlin," Jasper chuckled as Bella got out.

"Welcome home!" Alice exclaimed as she hugged her sister-in-law, beaming.

Bella hugged her back with a smile. "Where's my nephew?" Emmett asked walking out. At this point, little Anthony was awake from all the commotion.

"Okay everyone let's just get them inside first shall we?" Edward asked as he got the carrier our.

Charlie walked over, hugging his daughter. "Welcome home kiddo," he told his daughter. Bella hugged him back with a smile.

"Thanks dad," she answered.

Charlie kissed the top of his daughter's head, rubbing her back gently. "Come on let's get out inside," he told her smiling.

"Did Alice go overboard?" she asked her father.

"That husband of hers got her to calm down a little bit, since everyone knew how tired you were going to be coming home," he replied.

Bella smiled, resting her head on her father's shoulder as they went up to the apartment.

Once inside, Bella saw Emmett already holding Anthony. The baby was staring at him with sleepy, yet curious eyes at his uncle. "Yeah, about time there's a next generation of guys in this family," Emmett quipped. Rosalie rolled her eyes, gently hitting her husband's shoulder.

"Would you hate me if I asked to hold my own son?" Bella asked smiling.

"Nah here you go Bellsy," Emmett answered, placing the baby into her arms.

Bella smiled as Anthony immediately curled up against her chest, falling right back to sleep. "Babies like being close to the mother's heart," Esme commented, kissing Bella's cheek. Bella smiled a little when Annabelle walked up.

"Congratulations Bella, he's such a beautiful baby," she commented.

Jacob hugged her gently while being careful with the baby. "Congratulations," he told her, kissing the side of her head.

"Thank you and I do mean, thanks Jake. You were a great help," she told him.  
"What are friends for?" Jacob answered with a smile.

He kissed her forehead again while looking at the baby in her arms. "I'd say he looks more like you," he commented. She rolled her eyes a little, as she sat down on the couch.

"Carlisle would you like a chance to hold him?" Bella asked.

Carlisle smiled a little. "Sure, why not?" he answered chuckling softly as she placed the baby into his arms. Esme stood behind Carlisle with her hands on his shoulders as they were both looking at the baby in his arms. Edward stood behind Bella, his hand on her shoulder. Bella reached up, resting her hand over his.

"Have you guys ever thought of trying again?" Bella asked.

Esme smiled a little as she rubbed her hands up and down Carlisle's arms. "We've talked about it," she replied.

"We've decided that whatever happens happens," Carlisle put in.

"If it's meant to be then the baby would be welcomed into this world with open arms," Esme answered.

"Along with a large family," Carlisle put in.

"But right now we think we should let you guys live the lives of parents and we just sit back and be the grandparents," Esme commented.

Bella laughed a little, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes. Edward sat next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You guys did very well, we are very proud," Carlisle told them.

"We wouldn't have been able to even think about a second chance if it weren't for everyone's support," Edward answered.

Bella rested her head on Edward's chest with a sigh. "Well, welcome to parenthood, when the nights become sleepless for more reasons than just parties," Emmett quipped.

"Hey you hardly got up for Abigail," Rosalie scolded.

"I did so," Emmett argued.

"Yeah once when she was two days old," Rosalie answered.

"Hey, I always got up for Abby," Emmett insisted as he lifted his daughter up into his arms.

Abigail's eyes were beginning to droop from all the commotion. "Why don't we put the babies into the nursery?" Esme suggested lifting Cynthia up from the playpen that was in the corner.

"Good idea," Alice answered.

Bella bit her lower lip as she took Anthony back into her arms. "If you want to Bella we won't pry him from you," Alice put in, making the new mother laugh a little.

"I think I'd just like to hold him a little while longer," she replied.

"Take your time," Esme said smiling as she and Rosalie took the two girls into the nursery for their naps.

Edward kissed the side of her head when he saw that she was getting a little misty-eyed. "You alright love?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Looking over at his older brother, Edward felt the weight lift up a little when Jasper assured him with his thoughts that Bella was truly fine. "_Just grateful, happy, but yet overwhelmed a lot of emotions_," Jasper thought to his brother, making Edward nod. Kissing the side of Bella's head again, he held Anthony's tiny hand in his.

"Hey how about the first family picture?" Alice suggested as she held up the camera.

"What do you say Bella?" Edward asked.

Snapping out of her daydream, Bella smiled a little. "Yeah," she replied. They sat closer together and they both held Anthony up. Edward was supporting his head while Bella supported his bottom.

"Show me the love," Alice said beaming before taking the picture.

Once the picture was taken, Edward kissed the side of Bella's head with a smile before they both looked at the sleeping baby in Bella's arms.


	20. Loyalty

Chapter 20: Loyalty

Edward woke up during the night to find his wife asleep on the bed, but Anthony was sleeping peacefully on her chest. He gently lifted the baby up into his arms, holding him close to his chest as he went to place him back into his bassinet at the end of the bed. Bella woke up with a gasp. "Where's the baby?" she asked.

"Bella shh, he's back in his bed," he assured her, stroking the hair from her face.

Bella bit her lower lip. "I need to be with him," she insisted getting up from the bed. She moved the bassinet from the end of the bed to her side of the bed. Edward sighed, resting his forehead against his shoulder as she rolled on her side to look at their sleeping baby.

"Bella, you have been restless since we brought him home, what's the matter?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip as she reached into the bassinet, holding her son's tiny hand. "I'm scared that something will happen if I'm not there," she replied. He kissed the back of her shoulder, hugging her close.

"He's just fine," he assured her.

"You don't know what could happen when we fall asleep," she told him.

"Bella, nothing will happen to him. Look, he's asleep," he murmured.

Looking back at her son, she rested her hand on his tiny stomach. "He's fed, changed, and he was rocked to sleep. He's probably the happiest baby in the world right now," he replied chuckling.

"I'm just afraid to lose him if I ever just turn my head away for a second," she murmured.

Letting out a sigh, he kissed from her shoulder to her elbow. "Bella, he'll be okay," he assured her. She nodded her head slowly, smiling a little as Edward hugged her close, his arms secure around her waist. "Just sleep love," he whispered. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, sleep slowly claiming her once again.

The next day, Edward was finishing a piano lesson when the door opened. "Mr. Cullen, is this a bad time?" Sharon Reed, another music teacher, asked.

"I'm just finishing up," he replied.

He moved his fingers through his hair, letting out a deep breath. "You did well today Tiffany," he told the girl. The girl smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen," she answered before she gathered her books and left.

Sharon closed the door once Tiffany left. "You seem kind of off today," she commented walking over to Edward.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. New baby and everything," he commented.

"Yeah, I bet that baby keeps you up all night," she answered.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually…it's more about Bella. Understandable she's terrified about falling asleep at night," he commented.

"I see," she answered slowly.

Edward cleared his throat. "I have one more lesson and I think I'll call it a night," he told her.

"Well then could you help me with a part in music I'm writing for a class?" Sharon asked.

"Uh…sure," he replied slowly.

She smiled as she sat down on the piano bench, which gave Edward no choice but to sit next to her. "So…what do you need with?" he asked.

"Well it's just this set of notes right here. I don't know if it sounds right," she told him.

Edward looked at the sheet of music in her hand, trying out the line. He started tensing up when Sharon kept getting closer and closer. Being so exhausted, his ability to read what Sharon was thinking was next to impossible. "Well here's your problem, these two notes here make the music flat," he told her. He froze when Sharon started rubbing his shoulder.

"You're extremely tense," she commented as she got up and stood behind him.

Edward winced a little, trying to shrug her off. "Uh…um…I am really not comfortable with other people touching me," he told her pushing her hands off him.

"I was just trying to ease some of the tension," she answered.

"Let's just get this part of your music figured out, shall we? I have a lesson at 6:20 and I would like to get home to my family," he told her.

"Alright," she answered sitting by him again.

Edward moved his fingers through his hair. "Alright, you need to fix these notes here…" he started when he felt her hand on his leg. He quickly pulled her hand off and got up. "What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Come on Edward, we have been working together for a year and a half. We obviously have a lot of chemistry," she commented.

"Chemistry?!" Edward exclaimed.

He held up his left hand, showing her the gold band on his left hand. "This here, this isn't just for decoration Sharon! I am married. Happily married, I'm a father to a new baby who's barely a month old!" he exclaimed.

"Edward, that woman has practically ignores you. Question is you even sure the baby's even yours?" she asked.

Edward closed his eyes tight, his hands clenching into fists. "My wife doesn't ignore me! My wife is tired, she is exhausted mentally and physically exhausted," he told her.

"So you admit that you have doubts that the baby's yours?" she question.

"NO!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls in the theater.

Edward walked over so he was just inches from her. "You listen here! You have no idea what we have been through! She is my one, my only, my soul mate, the reason I live, the reason I _breathe_," he told her. He glared at her, letting out a deep breath.

"Edward, I'm sure you and I could have fun," she commented, moving her hand up and down his arm.

Edward stepped back when she tried to kiss him. "I have waited twenty-one years…" he started. He closed his eyes. "_More like 163 years_," he thought in his head. He opened his eyes, looking back at her. "I have waited twenty-one years for Bella. I'm not about to let you ruin my marriage…my life," he told her.

Looking over toward the door, he saw his next student standing there. "Now if you excuse me Sharon, I have my last lesson," he informed. Sharon glared at him.

"I don't give up that easily Edward," she told him.

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "I always get what I want," she told him with a small grin before walking away. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Edward looked over toward the student.

"Michelle, come in," he told her smiling.

The girl smiled before sitting down at the piano. "Let's rehearse what you learned last time. Have you been practicing?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied smiling.

"Good, practice makes perfect," he told her smiling.

Michelle smiled before she started playing the piece she had been practicing with.

After the lesson was over, Edward walked out of the room to find Bella sitting in one of the chairs with Anthony in his carrier. "Bella…" he said quietly. Bella got up, walked over, and hugged him. Edward was stunned, but then he slowly hugged her back. "Are you okay? Is Anthony okay?" he asked growing concern.

"Yeah," she replied.

She closed her eyes, hugging him as if he were going to disappear. "What is it love?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I heard everything," she replied.

Edward sighed, lifting her up off the floor. "You do still love me," she told him with tears in her eyes.

"Always, Bella, always," he murmured into her hair.

Edward set her back down on the floor. "I still feel like I'm nothing. You were once something so beautiful…immortal," she started. Edward stared at her quizzically. "I'm just so…plain…I'm nothing compared to what you were and are," she told him. He shook his head slowly, rubbing her arms.

"Bella…you are everything to me…" he murmured.

He rested his forehead against hers. "You're everything," he whispered. He moved his hand over her back.

"But I'm not beautiful, special. I'm clumsy, I fall on flat surfaces. I lost our first baby and I am so scared that one thing I'll do something wrong with Anthony," she babbled.

Edward stroked her face. "You are beautiful, I wish you could see how truly beautiful you are. You are the most beautiful woman in the world," he said quietly.

"That's Rosalie's role," she answered.

He shook his head slowly. "No, you're the most beautiful woman in the world. You're clumsy, but so what? I love you Bella, you and Anthony are the world to me, I'd give my newly returned soul back to the depths of Hell if it meant for you and our son to be safe," he explained. Bella bit her lower lip, resting her forehead against his chest. "You're both everything to me," he whispered. He lifted her chin up, kissing her gently. Bella kissed him back, her hands on his waist.

After pulling back from their kiss, Edward walked over to the carrier, smiling as he lifted Anthony up into his arms. The baby let out a little noise, resting his head on his father's chest. Bella smiled a little, holding her infant son's hand. "See…this is all I want," he told her. He wrapped his free arm around her waist. "I just want you and our son," he added.

"And I just want you and our son," she answered.

Chuckling, he kissed her gently. Bella picked up the baby carrier and they left the theater, walking right by a glaring Sharon.


	21. Got my Angel

Chapter 21: Got my Angel

Edward woke up to the sun coming in through the window. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was ten in the morning. They slept in for the first time since Anthony was brought home from the hospital. Looking over at the bassinet at the end of the bed, he quietly moved from Bella's embrace, looking in to find Anthony awake and staring at the mobile above his head. "Yeah I know, that's a bit fancy isn't it?" he quipped lightly, smiling.

He lifted his son up from the bassinet, leaving Bella alone to sleep. "I have something to show you," he told his son. Walking over to the shelf, he grabbed an old picture frame. "You see this pretty lady in this picture?" he asked smiling. Anthony just stared at the photograph in his hands. "That is your Grandma Elizabeth, this was taken on May 22nd, 1840 on the day she married your Grandpa Carlisle," he commented.

Edward sat down on the couch with the picture. "This pretty lady is mine and your Uncle Jasper's mother," he added. He kissed the side of his son's head. "I don't know maybe she wouldn't have been happy with the fact we were all turned into vampires, but maybe she could be proud of us now," he told the infant.

"She would've been proud," Bella, answered.

She sat next to her husband with a smile. "You weren't even an evil vampire," she told him.

"Bella, that's not the point love," he whispered.

Bella sighed as she sat next to her husband, looking at the sleepy baby in his arms. Anthony was staring up at Edward with curious eyes while his eyes were beginning to droop. "I know you miss her," she commented.

"I will until I'm able to see her again," Edward said smiling a little.

"Which shouldn't be a long time," Bella put in.

Edward chuckled a little before kissing her gently. Bella kissed him back, placing her hand on the back of his neck.

Later that day, Edward was walking through the store with Bella to pick up a few more baby things. "Does he need more bottles?" Edward asked.

"No he's good on bottles," she replied.

"Formula?" he asked as they passed the formula containers.

Bella gave her husband a look, tapping the handle of the shopping cart. "Do you _really_ think he needs formula?" she asked. He started laughing a little.

"Right sorry," he answered still laughing.

"Yes remember for my baby shower Emmett made sure to have Rosalie buy the pumps for me," she told him.

Edward laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist. "What are we here for then?" he asked.

"Diapers and wipes Edward," she answered.

He the diapers and wipes into the cart. Anthony opened his eyes, letting out a small noise as he looked at his parents. Bella smiled, stroking her son's cheek as they kept walking through the store.

Edward was standing in one of the other aisles of the store when he felt like he was being watched. Turning around, he backed up into the shelf. "Dammit Sharon what the hell are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"I had to see you," she replied.

"How did you know I was here?!" he exclaimed.

"It's not that big of a town," she replied.

"Are you following me?" he asked.

Sharon flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder. "My wife is here!" he exclaimed.

"So? Why don't you follow me out? She won't even notice," she answered.

"Do you think my wife is some kind of dunce?!" he exclaimed quietly.

"She won't notice, she's fallen on her head so many times she probably lost a few cells," she replied laughing.

Edward glared at her. "Goodbye Sharon," he told her walking away.

"Edward!" she exclaimed grabbing onto his arm.

"I think he told you 'goodbye'," Bella answered ripping Sharon's hand from Edward's arm.

Sharon glared. "What do you have that I don't? You're just a silly little writing student," she commented.

"I don't have to hit on him or wear sleazy clothes to get his attention," Bella replied.

"I prefer brunettes anyways," Edward added before he walked away with Bella.

Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder as they kept walking. "She sure is annoying," she commented.

"Yes she is," he agreed.

Edward kissed her shoulder with a smile. Bella smiled, resting her head back on his shoulder as they finished their grocery-shopping trip.

When they arrived home from the store, Edward was lying back on the couch with Anthony on his chest. The baby was letting out little noises, burying his head into his father's shoulder. Bella stroked her husband's hair with a smile to find her husband half-asleep. She decided to leave the two of them alone and went to put the groceries away.

Later that evening, Bella had finished dinner and walked into the living room. "Edward," she called gently.

"Hmm…" he answered.

"Dinner's just about ready," she told him.

"I'll put him into his…" he started.

"No I have him," she assured him.

Lifting Anthony up into her arms, she carried her infant son into the nursery, placing him down into the crib. She stroked his face with a small smile. "I love you," she cooed softly. Anthony let out a little noise in his sleep, but continued sleeping peacefully.

As the two of them were eating dinner, Edward noticed that his wife was extremely quiet. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," she replied.

"About?" he question curiously.

Bella let out a sigh. "That Sharon girl was pretty," she commented.

"I stopped noticing that after I married you," he answered.

She gave him a quizzical look. "You have never once thought of someone else?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Bella, why would I lie?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know; you're now human again. Maybe another human girl could catch your eye," she commented.

"Never," he replied.

"So since you've married me you haven't noticed a single pretty girl?" she asked.

"Bella I never became attracted to another girl. When I was a vampire or even now that I'm human again," he replied.

Bella was silent, sighing a little. "Bella, you're the only. I've been true to you since 1860 when I started courting you in your past life. When you died…I was still loyal to you. When you came back into my life, it had meaning again. No other girl can take your place," he explained. She smiled a little as he reached across the table, holding her hand. "You were the only girl I ever imagined marrying, the only one I pictured in my head during those long nights when I was unable to sleep. I imagined being human, marrying you, and raising a family with you," he murmured. He moved his thumb over the side of her hand. "Even when I sleep you're all I see in the dreams," he added.

"How is it that you know exactly what to say to me to make me feel better?" she asked.

"Because I love you and everything that I say is the truth," he replied.

He held her knuckles up to his lips, placing a tender kiss against her skin. Bella smiled, stroking his cheek gently. "I love you too," she answered quietly.

"And that's all that matters to me in the world," he murmured.

Smiling she felt a little better at the fact that Edward was going to stay true to her no matter what. She also felt dumb at the idea that Edward would ever think about cheating on her. Letting out a small sigh, she took a bite of her chicken as her mind still wandered a little bit, but kept a smile on her face to keep the questions at bay.


	22. Just Difficulties

Chapter 22: Just Difficulties

Two months slowly dragged by, the small family of three was accustomed to all the changes in their lives. The problem is; Bella was beginning to wonder if whether or not hers and Edward's lives were almost too comfortable. She could not remember the last time they had time alone.

Sighing, Bella had Anthony sit on her knees. "I'm feeling guilty though with these thoughts Alice," she commented.

"You miss your husband," Alice answered simply while she patted a sleeping Cynthia's back as the one-year-old slept on her shoulder.

"But Edward's home all the time," Bella told her.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Not that kind of miss Bells," she commented. Bella bit her lower lip, closing her eyes.

"I guess you're right," she murmured.

Alice stared at her quizzically. "There's something else bothering you isn't it?" she asked.

"I miss my mom," Bella replied after a few minutes.

"But she's been cruel," Alice commented.

"My mother didn't used to be cruel. But just for some reason she is far from thrilled that I got married and had a baby at such a young age," Bella answered.

Bella sighed. "I don't know it's mostly during the times when Anthony gets to screaming and I don't know what to do, those are the moments I wish she was around," she added.

"Well you could always call Rosalie, Esme, or even me. We're on call 24/7," Alice answered smiling.

Bella smiled while looking at her sleeping son. Anthony was fast asleep with his pacifier in his mouth, one tiny hand curled up on his chest while his other hand was gripping Bella's thumb. "He is one happy baby though," Alice commented.

"Yeah, that's mostly Edward's doing," Bella answered, pushing a hair behind her ear.

Alice smiled a little as she cradled Cynthia close. "Have you ever…you know…caught Jasper talking to Cynthia at night?" she asked.

"Sure all the time," Alice replied.

"No I mean talk to him about you know his and Edward's birthmother?" she asked.

Alice smiled a little. "All the time, because Jasper has Elizabeth's smile and when Cynthia has Jasper's smile," she replied.

"I guess they both just miss her," Bella murmured.

"Well yeah, she's the woman who gave birth to them," Alice answered.

"Edward doesn't talk about Elizabeth much to me. Just bits and pieces," she commented.

Letting out a sigh, the petite former vampire sat back against the arm of the couch moving so Cynthia was resting with her head on her shoulder. "Well, remember, Edward was real young when Elizabeth passed away. So he doesn't have many memories of her, but Jasper has many memories of her," she explained.

"What was she like?" Bella asked curiously.

"She was a wonderful woman," a voice said behind them.

Edward closed the door, putting his bag down on the piano bench. Alice bit her lower lip as she slowly sat up from the couch. "I should probably go. Jasper's probably wondering where I am anyways" she commented. Alice kissed Edward's cheek with a smile before leaving with her daughter.

"You're curious about my mother?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sure she was better than my mother," she replied.

Sighing, Edward carefully lifted his son up into his arms, sitting down across from her. "My mother…she was a wonderful woman. I remember her smile, her laugh. Sometimes her face would be a little hazy to me. One of the other factors is that she died in 1846 when I was three so the age problem as well with the fact I lived for so many years so it doesn't help with my memories of her," he explained.

"What was she like? How you remember her?" she asked.

Edward smiled a little as he thought of his mother. "My mother, she played with Jasper and me a lot in the nursery. Even though a lot of mothers had hired nannies to watch the kids, not my mother," he murmured. Chuckling softly, he stroked Anthony's cheek. "I just remember how much she did with Jasper and me," he added.

"What happened though?" she asked.

Edward sighed as he rocked his son back and forth gently. "Just remember, Bella, back in these times a lot of medicines and healthcare wasn't that advanced," he replied. Bella bit her lower lip. "She contracted cholera," he added.

"Edward I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

He sighed a little. "I remember my father would go in there wearing a makeshift mask just to talk to her. Jasper and I weren't allowed in there with her no matter how much we begged," he murmured. Bella bit her lower lip.

"I don't remember her from my past life," she answered.

"You didn't come visit that often when we were that young," he reminded her.

"Right," she answered.

She sat next to Edward, kissing his cheek. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he answered.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you very much," he murmured.

"I wish my mom was as caring as yours used to be," she answered.

Edward rubbed her arm a little. "Why is she just so selfish?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Aren't moms usually happy to becoming grandmas? Aren't they supposed to react like Esme reacted?" she asked.

"Usually," he replied.

"Then why does my mom hate me?" she asked tearfully.

He hushed her gently, rubbing her arm. Bella cried against his shoulder sniffling softly. He was so angry and disappointed in Renee to hurt her daughter in such a horrible way.

Two days later, Edward was walking through one of the stores with Anthony. Bella was in class so he took the chance of taking Anthony out for the day. "This is so not my thing, can't you tell son?" he asked chuckling. Anthony let out a little noise, kicking his feet and waving his little hands. Edward chuckled softly, resting his hand on his son's stomach.

Walking into a bookstore, Edward stopped in his tracks. "My God is this world small," he muttered.

"Well what a nice greeting for your mother-in-law," she commented.

Renee walked over to him, standing in front of the stroller. "Hello Edward," she greeted.

"Renee," he answered.

"And what brings you here?" she asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business. If you must know, Bella's copy Wuthering Heights fell apart," he replied.

"Well she does know how to wear out a book," she commented.

Edward sighed as he tried to walk by her. "Is that the baby?" she asked.

"No I just like pushing strollers with other people's children inside," he replied.

Renee rolled her eyes. "Can I see it?" she asked.

"Do you know how sad it is that you don't even know the sex of your own grandchild?" he asked.

"Well you know what, I still think Bella ruined her life," she told him.

"Well you know what, I don't think its your choice of what Bella should and shouldn't do in her life," he replied.

He kept walking up and down the aisles of the bookstore trying to find the copy of the book. "Can I at least see the baby?" she asked.

"You're walking behind me aren't you? Can't you see the baby already?" he asked.

"What's it's name?" she asked.

"Not telling you," Edward replied.

Edward sighed as he grabbed the book. "Edward…" she started.

"Alright look. You think I ruined Bella's life. You don't think Bella ruined her life, you think I ruined her life," he told her looking at her.

Renee was silent. "Yes, you did, you are the one who ruined her life," she replied.

"For what? For wanting to marry her? For wanting a life with her?" he asked.

"Yes, because you could've had all that when she graduated college and got a real job," she replied.

"Bella could've told me no if she really, truly didn't want to marry me," he pointed out.

Anthony let out a little whimper. "You put all those suave, debonair moves on her," she answered.

"All I did was walk into the damn cafeteria at the high school!" Edward exclaimed.

"You brainwashed her somehow," she answered.

"Oh yes, I somehow used these evil brain powers that I have and made Bella want to marry me. I made her want to have a family with me. I have that kind of power," he snapped.

Edward paid for the book, putting it under the stroller, leaving the bookstore. "Bella is a smart girl, she does things as she wants them done," he told his mother-in-law.

"You did something to her!" she exclaimed going after him.

Edward rolled his eyes, blocking out her rants that were in her thoughts. "You are one evil, maniacal boy and Bella doesn't see it yet! You are just like Charlie, you just want the old fashioned way of life," she hissed.

"Please, you were the one who wanted to get married at the time in high school too. You had Bella on your own free will. It's not like Charlie tied you down and forced you to do any of that. Its not like I forced Bella into the life she has," he explained angrily.

"She threw a good career away," she answered.

"Bella's going for a good career. One she wants, writing is what she wants," he told her.

"She could've done so much more! Even a wonderful dancer if she got back into dancing," she answered.

Edward stopped, looking at Renee with raised eyebrows. "Are we talking about the same Bella?" he asked.

"Of course we are," she answered.

"Really? The Bella I know hates dancing, she hated it as a kid because she kept tripping and falling. Why would she go back to that?" he asked.

"She had so much talent," she insisted.

"Bella has talent. The talent is in writing which she is pursuing," he answered.

Renee sighed. "You can stop saying Bella ruined her life. You can stop saying I ruined her life. In all honesty, Bella has told me she fell for me when I walked into the cafeteria at our high school. I would like to know how I put the suave, debonair moves on her just by walking into the cafeteria," he explained. He looked at his son. "Say bye, bye to Renee, Anthony," he commented.

"Anthony? So it's a boy?" she asked.

"Yes Renee, Anthony is a boy. He's mine and Bella's son. Your grandson if you want to keep that title," he muttered.

He left the mall with a frustrated sigh. "Well that was fun wasn't it son?" he asked. Anthony let out a little noise. "Yeah I know," he commented chuckling before putting the baby into the car and driving back home.


	23. Conversations of the Truth

Chapter 23: Conversations of Truth

Bella was sitting in her creative writing class, listening to the professor talking about their next paper that was due. Biting her lower lip, she was writing down a few notes when she suddenly had the feeling she was being watched. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sharon standing in the doorway glaring at her. Rolling her eyes a little, she went back to her work.

After class ended, Bella was walking out of the classroom, her bag over her shoulder. "So…I am curious Bella. What would Edward see in something like you?" Sharon asked walking behind her.

"How about the fact he and I have known each other for years?" Bella answered, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"A doctor's son! I can't believe you caught up a doctor's son! And he's a future doctor!" Sharon exclaimed.

Bella turned around looking at Sharon with a surprised expression on her face. "Edward's not going into medicine," she commented.

"Sure he is. He told me when he started giving kids music lessons. He's using that trust fund his rich dad gave him for his medical career," Sharon answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bella stood there, having no idea why Edward hadn't told her any of this. "So…darling Edward doesn't tell his little wifey everything," she commented.

"You better remember that word too Sharon. Edward might have his reasons for not telling me, but I am his wife. Until death do us part he's my husband. You just better believe that," Bella answered.

Sharon rolled her eyes as Bella walked away.

Walking outside, Bella found Edward sitting under a tree reading. While they both attended classes in the mornings, they had Rachel, whose classes didn't start until noon, baby sit. "You're going into medicine?" she asked. Looking up, Edward stood up from the ground.

"What?" he asked.

"You're going into medicine?" she repeated.

Moving his fingers through his hair, he let out a sigh. "How did you…" he started.

"I heard it from Sharon," she replied.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah," he murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I was kind of hoping to surprise you," he replied.

She gave him a quizzical look. "Especially with this news, I've been accepted into the pre-med program. With all the medical knowledge I have, I just boosted my chances of graduated from the pre-med program to going into medical school," he explained. Bella's mouth dropped, now feeling guilty about feeling upset a few minutes about the subject.

"Edward that's great news," she told him.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Edward wrapped his arm around her back, kissing her forehead. "I just wanted to surprise you," he repeated.

"Damn Sharon," she muttered.

He set her back down on the ground. "Has she been that big of a pest at work yet?" she asked, gripping the front of his shirt.

"Yes," he replied sighing.

He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes. "She has been extremely annoying," he murmured. She rested her head on his chest.

"We could report her for harassment," she pointed out.

"Hmm well…that'd be opening up a can of worms. As of right now I can handle her," he answered.

He moved his fingers through her hair, feeling the silky curls move between his fingers. "You're not doubting anything are you?" he asked.

"No, not anymore," she replied.

Pulling back, she moved her hands up and down his arms. "I know you love me, even though I don't know why. I trust you too," she murmured.

"Good, you shouldn't have a reason not to trust me," he answered.

Kissing her tenderly, he moved his fingers over her jaw. "I love you very much," he whispered against her lips. Bella moved her hand over his back with a smile.

"I love you too," she answered.

She rested her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes. Edward kissed the top of her head as they just stood in silence.

When evening fell, Bella and Edward were back in their apartment. After putting Anthony down for his nap, he walked into the bedroom to find Bella standing in their bedroom wearing blue jeans, and a gray tank top. He could see the scars on her back from the torture she had endured with Braeden.

Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder gently. Bella sighed, leaning back against his chest. He moved his thumb along the scar on her forearm, kissing the side of her head. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"Yeah, I must look beautiful with these scars," she muttered.

He moved his fingers along her arm. "They're battle scars," he answered. He kissed the back of her neck. "Scars for those who know our story, are survival scars," he added. Bella turned around slowly, looking at him. She bit her lower lip as she undid the buttons on his shirt, pushing the fabric from his shoulders. The gray t-shirt he had underneath tossed aside a second later. Biting her lower lip, she moved her fingers over the crescent shape scars over his torso.

Edward's hand was resting over her waist, watching her fingers explore his torso. She continued to trace each scar on his body where Braeden's vampires had bitten him. Kissing her tenderly, Edward lifted her up off the floor and moved her into the middle of the bed. Her heart was fluttering against her chest; it had been so long since she had felt this kind intimacy with her husband.

Resting his forehead against hers, his fingers moved underneath her tank top, feeling another scar right above the waistband of her jeans. Placing a gentle kiss against her jaw, he moved her tank top up, revealing more scars on her torso. Bella closed her eyes, tilting her head back. His lips trailed each scar, just wanting to be close to her once more, as they had before.

Bella had wrapped her arms tightly around Edward's back when their son's cries were heard over in the nursery next door. "Welcome to parenthood," Edward chuckled. Bella rolled her eyes as she pulled her shirt back down.

"I'll go get him," she commented laughing.

Sitting back against the headboard, he pushed his fingers through his hair, letting out a deep breath. The door opened again and Bella walked in with Anthony in her arms. "Just a diaper change," she commented. Sitting next to him on the bed, she brought her knees up a little, having Anthony lean back on her knees. "Look at him, right now he's probably thinking he has it all," she commented. Edward chuckled.

"Well right now he's thinking if whether or not the position he is in is the best way to sleep," he answered.

"You cheat," Bella told him laughing.

Edward chuckled softly, kissing the side of her head. Anthony let out a little noise, his tiny hands gripping Bella's fingers. Pulling away, Edward smiled a little at his son. Grabbing his shirt off the floor, he pulled it back on before sitting next to Bella again. "Should we ever tell Anthony the truth about everything?" she asked.

"You mean _everything_?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, do you think he'll understand when he's older? Understand the dangers that do exist out there?" she asked.

Sighing, Edward held his son's hand in his. "Maybe when he's older to understand. Not the age where it'll give him nightmares at night," he replied.

"Yeah," she agreed.

Anthony had fallen asleep, making his parents smile at him. "Bella, you understand that I never have and never will be proud of what I was?" he asked.

"I know," she answered.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. "Except, you were a good vampire. You were the kindest vampire I had ever known," she murmured.

"A soulless monster," he whispered.

She shook her head slowly. "Not soulless, you were too kind to be soulless," she murmured. He moved his fingers over her arms.

"Bella, I did kill humans for a time," he answered.

"But you stopped, you hated what you were turning into," she pointed out.

Letting out a sigh, he rested his forehead against the top of her head. "I still won't be proud of it," he whispered. He kissed her neck and shoulder gently. "What I am proud of, is being married to you and having a child with you," he added.

"I think having him is an accomplishment we should both be proud of," she answered.

They both smiled, looking at the sleeping infant in Bella's lap. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Biting her lower lip, she closed her eyes. Feeling her husband's fingers move in her hair, it still brought goose bumps to her skin. Just being this close to him made her heart speed up.

What amazed her was the fact the child fast asleep in her arms was a child they created together. The second chance they were both hoping for. All she ever wanted was to be loved, Edward did more than that. Her dreams were slowly coming true. In the matter of minutes, she had fallen asleep in Edward's loving embrace.

While watching his family sleep, Edward continued to stroke his wife's hair. It was a long road before anything was back to normal. As soon as Sharon was dealt with, he would have nothing to worry about. Holding Anthony's tiny hand between his thumb and index finger, he smiled softly as he watched the baby wrap his tiny hand around his thumb. Sitting here in his arms were his world, his life. He would give anything for them. Kissing the top of Bella's head, he continued to watch them sleep, not moving for awhile. By the time midnight came around, the three of them were sleeping peacefully.


	24. A Mother's Thoughts

Chapter 24: A Mothers Thoughts

Bella sighed as she was walking down the street with Anthony in his baby sling. The baby was fast asleep, sucking on his pacifier. The new mom was smiling as she looked around the city. Since she had lived in New Hampshire, she never went out and explored her new home.

Looking around, Bella sighed as she gently bounced her sleeping three-month-old in her arms. "This place isn't so bad is it?" she asked smiling. Anthony let out a little noise, curling up against his mother's chest. Bella kissed her son's forehead with a sigh. She stopped when she saw her mother standing at the end of the block. She let out a deep breath, standing there. "Mom…" she muttered, letting out a sigh.

"Hello Bella," Renee greeted.

Bella gently patted her son's back. "Can you move please? I'd like to get by," she informed.

"I would like to talk to you," Renee answered.

"You called me a mistake, why should I waste a minute of my time?" she asked.

"I just want to talk to my daughter and look at my grandson," Renee answered.

"You lost that right a long time ago," Bella told her.

Renee refused to move. "Bella, please let me talk," Renee insisted.

"Why? Just to tell me what a mistake I made? How big of a mistake my son is? No, I'm not going to stand here and listen to you say anymore horrible things to my son or me!" Bella exclaimed.

Renee started following her. "Renee don't follow me!" she called angrily as she started walking faster.

"Bella please let me talk," Renee insisted.

Anthony started crying from the tension. Bella sighed. "Great…because you got me all stressed out and everything, my son's crying and now I'm having another problem!" she exclaimed quietly. She hurried into the nearest restaurant. "Excuse me, could you direct me to the bathroom?" Bella asked.

"In the back to the left," the man replied.

Bella thanked him before hurrying into the nearest restroom.

Once inside the bathroom, she locked the stall door and sat down on the toilet. Holding her son up to her chest once her blouse and nursing bra were out of the way, she let out a sigh as the baby quieted down and began nursing. "Bella may I come in?" Renee asked.

"No," Bella replied, holding her son's hand.

"Sweetheart, I just want to talk to you," she insisted.

"Renee, you really are the last person I want to talk to in this world," the young woman answered, smiling at Anthony as she spoke.

Renee sighed. "Alright, listen. Since you're trapped in this bathroom you really have no other choice but to listen until the baby is done nursing," she informed, sitting on the counter.

"I'll put it to you easily Renee. I'm happy. I have a husband that I love and a son that I just adore. Nothing you can say can make me think otherwise," Bella informed.

There was silence in the bathroom, for a minute the young woman thought her annoying had left. "What I was angry about the most Bella is the fact you knew this boy for six months and you already wanted to marry him," Renee commented, making her daughter roll her eyes.

"I'm happy, doesn't that matter?" Bella answered.

"I'm scared that you'll look back on your life one day and regret the decisions you have made," Renee insisted.

Bella straightened her clothes, put her now sleeping son back in his sling, and left the stall. "You mean like how you regret your life? You regret marrying dad? You regret having me?" she asked before leaving the bathroom.

"I really didn't mean on how that one came out," Renee insisted.

"Really? It sounded like I had ruined your life just by existing," Bella answered.

She turned around, looking at her mother. "Right now, Renee, I don't want you in my life. You have hurt me too much in ways a mother should never hurt their child. I'll never hurt my son and make him feel guilty for living as you have made me feel," she explained. Bella cradled her son against her chest, before pulling the sling away from his face. "Take a good look at him, because this is the last time you'll see him until I'm ready to even think about restarting a relationship with you," she informed. Bella bit her lower lip as she let the flap of the sling go, rubbing her son's back. Letting out a sigh she turned around and walked away.

Two days later, Edward and Bella were back in Forks to visit Charlie. Walking into the house, Bella peeked into the living room to see her dad sitting on the couch with his arm around a woman. "Dad?" she called surprised. Charlie looked up.

"Oh wow Bella, I had no idea you'd be home," he commented surprised, getting up from the couch.

Bella smiled a little. "Thought it'd be a surprise. We're not disturbing anything are we?" she asked, flushing with embarrassment.

"No, no, we were just watching TV. Bella, you remember Sue Clearwater right?" he asked as the woman stood next to him.

"Yeah, how are you?" Bella asked, shaking her hand.

"I'm good, how are you Bella? Edward?" Sue asked smiling.

Edward shook her hand with a smile. "Good, everything's going alright. Finally getting a full night's sleep again," he replied chuckling.

"Ah yes, I remember those days," Sue commented while looking at the sleeping infant.

"So do I. I think I had a total of 3 hours of sleep when Bella was first born," Charlie commented.

All for of them started laughing, but not loud enough to wake the infant. "How are Leah and Seth?" Bella asked.

"They're doing quite alright," Sue replied smiling.

"Tell them we say 'hello'?" Edward asked as he went to take their things upstairs.

"Of course, I have to get going anyways. Leah might be off to college, but I still have a teenage boy at home," Sue commented.

"I'll call you later?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," she replied smiling.

Bella bit her lower lip, feeling like she was intruding on a private moment so she disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Charlie walked in and hugged her gently. "How are you doing kiddo?" he asked.

"Okay," she replied.

Charlie leaned against the counter, looking at his daughter. "Isn't Sue married?" she asked trying to keep the conversation away from herself.

"She was…Harry, died of a heart attack two years ago remember?" Charlie reminded her.

"Oh…right…" she murmured.

"Remember the fact that Harry was a good friend of mine," he added.

"Yeah I know, sorry," Bella, answered.

The older man stared at her intently. "Bella, what's the matter?" he asked.

"What makes you think that something's wrong?" she asked in return.

"Well for one thing you're cleaning an empty sink," he replied.

Blushing, she put the sponge back on the sink. "Dad…I saw mom…" she murmured. Charlie stood up straighter.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Dad, I don't know what to do…she apologized for what she said. Except, hearing her basically say I'm a mistake I can't forgive her for that," Bella replied.

Sighing, he moved the two of them over to the table. "Is that what this visit is about kiddo?" he asked.

"I don't know what to do. She keeps telling me that I'm going to look back and regret my life," she answered.

"Bella, you're not like your mother. You're nothing like her, why she keeps comparing her younger self to you I don't know. Except, you're more responsible than she is. Hell, you're more responsible than me," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I could've fought harder for you during that time your mom kept you away. I was just stupid and naïve enough to not do it," he replied.

He placed his hand on her arm. "Bella, you do what you feel is right in your life," he told her. Bella rested her hand over his, letting out a shaky sigh. "I'm so very proud of you," he added.

"Thanks dad," she answered.

"And if you want your mom back in your life, which I can tell that you do. No one's going to tell you to rush into it. You do it on your own terms and you tell your mother than. You tell her it is on your terms and if she crosses any sort of line, that's the last straw," he explained.

Bella smiled a little. "Thanks dad," she answered. Charlie got up from the chair, hugging her gently.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he added.

"I know," she agreed.

He kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I love you Bells," he murmured.

"I love you too dad," she answered.


	25. Three Years Later

Chapter 25: Three Years Later

Bella smiled as she was finishing a part in her book. She was proud of herself, her book was just about finished and she hoped in the next year or so it would be published. Just then, she felt a tug on her shirt. Looking down, she saw her three-year-old son standing there with wide brown eyes. He had the matching messy, bronze colored hair like his father.

Turning around in her chair, she smiled at her son. "What's up buddy?" she asked, lifting her son up into her lap.

"Where daddy?" he asked.

"Daddy's in class," she replied, pushing the hair from her son's eyes.

"Daddy gone a lot," he pouted.

"I know," Bella, sighed.

She wrapped her arms around her son, kissing the side of his head. "Well next week daddy's off work so we get to spend the whole week together," Bella told him.

"Yay!" the toddler answered excitedly.

Laughing a little, she kissed the side of his head again. "Mama loves you," she told him.

"I love you too mama," he answered.

Later that day, Bella was in the kitchen finishing dinner when she heard the front door close. "Edward?" she called.

"Yeah," he answered.

"DADDY'S HOME!" Anthony shouted as he climbed down from the table, running onto the hall to greet his dad.

Edward smiled as he lifted his son up. "How are you doing buddy?" he asked smiling.

"Good," Anthony replied hugging his father around his neck.

Bella smiled a she kissed her husband briefly. "How was class?" she asked.

"Long," he replied sighing.

He put the toddler down on the floor. "If I really wanted I could just get myself to pass every one of these exams and get my residency done," he murmured. Bella sighed as she lifted her son up.

"Daddy my birfday's tomorrow," the almost three-year-old commented.

"Yeah, I know, hard to believe you're going to be three," he commented.

Anthony was grinning from ear to ear. Bella kissed the side of their son's head with a grin.

Later that evening, Bella got Anthony down for bed. Walking downstairs, she found Edward staring at one of his textbooks. "Hey," she said smiling, sitting next to him.

"Hey," he answered, kissing the top of her head.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"I might as well just write the papers," he commented chuckling.

Bella laughed a little, moving her hand up and down his arm. "I've been thinking," he murmured.

"Hmm…what's that?" she asked.

"Maybe…we could you know, try for another baby," he suggested.

She was silent for a little while. "I don't know," she answered.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Well, you know, you're in medical school and I'm trying to get my book finished and published," she replied.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "True," he murmured.

"I don't think we're ready for another baby just yet," she added.

"It was just a thought," he answered.

"Are you bothered that Rosalie and Emmett had another one?" she asked.

Edward shrugged. "I'm happy for them," he answered.

"You were hoping for it to be us?" she asked.

"I'm happy Bella, it was just a suggestion," he answered kissing her forehead.

Bella smiled a little. "Besides…" she started she moved so she was lying in his lap staring up at him. Edward was chuckling lightly looking down at her. "At least right now we can get alone time with Anthony asleep," she commented, playfully pulling on the front of his shirt. Edward pulled her up into his arms, resting the side of his head against the top of her head. Bella sighed, moving her hand over his arm. "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he asked.

"One you're holding onto me like I'm about to disappear right in front of you," she replied.

Edward moved his hand up and down her back. "I saw Sharon again," he told her. Bella sat up.

"Wait…Sharon, girl from Dartmouth trying to take you away Sharon?" she asked.

"That would be the one," he replied.

He lied back on the couch with a sigh, his hand over his eyes. "Edward, maybe you can just file something. Tell them that she's harassing you," she told him.

"That's the thing Bella. She hasn't done anything for me to do that. She just…stares at me," he replied.

Bella sighed, moving on top of him. "Can't I just beat her up?" she asked, making him laugh.

"You want to beat her up?" he asked.

"Yeah can I beat her up?" she asked.

Edward started laughing. "There's a lovely mental picture in my head. Don't tell Emmett he might want to sell tickets," he quipped. They both started laughing together at the image of Emmett standing outside the college selling tickets to Bella and Sharon's fight. "I can handle her love," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Does she have weird thoughts going through her head?" she asked.

"Not any different the thoughts other girls have had of me before and after we got married," he replied.

Sighing, she rested her head on his chest. "Is that why you were thinking about another baby?" she asked.

"How can you link Sharon and me suggesting having another baby together?" he asked.

"Easy," she replied.

She sat up, her hand resting on his chest. "You want to have another baby just to prove to Sharon how truly devoted you are to this family," she explained. Edward sighed, looking into his wife's doe brown eyes.

"I am devoted to this family," he murmured.

"I know you are, but she doesn't think you are," she answered.

Moving his fingers through her hair, he let out a deep breath. "I've been thinking a few things myself Edward," she murmured.

"What's that love?" he asked quietly.

"Do you ever…you know…regret giving up your immortality?" she asked.

Staring at her quizzically Edward cleared his throat. "Why would I regret it? Do I regret giving up what I was before?" he asked.

"Just the immortality part," she replied.

He moved his hand along her back. "Remember when I said the 80's music was 'bearable'?" he asked. Bella gave him a quizzical look.

"Yeah…" she replied slowly.

"There's that one song called 'Who wants to Live forever'. So…for someone who would have lived forever, I'd have to agree with that title. Bella, I would never, ever regret giving up my immortality for you and Anthony," he explained.

Bella stared at him. "Never?" she asked.

"Never," he repeated.

Edward smiled softly at her. "If I had to go back and make that decision again, I would make the same one. I would give up my vampire, immortal self for you," he murmured. Entwining his fingers with hers, he kissed her wrist. "From the moment I became a vampire Bella. I desperately wanted to be human again," he murmured.

Bella sighed, moving her hand over his arm. "Bella, what was than torture was watching you living the life I wanted so much to share with you. Watching you the first time marry another man and have a child with him. That was the worse kind of torture I had ever experienced," he explained.

"That had to be awful," she said quietly.

He closed his eyes for a second, letting out a deep breath. "Then seeing your lifeless body…" he started. She hushed him softly, placing her fingers against his lips to silence him.

"You don't have to think about that night again," she assured him.

Resting her forehead against his, she closed her eyes. "I'm right here, I'm not leaving for a very long time," she said quietly. Edward kissed her neck gently, his hand trailing over her back.

"I am so completely devoted to you Bella, I honestly don't know how to live without you," he whispered.

She moved her head down onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I can't live without you either," she answered. Swallowing hard, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Those days when I really thought you were dead. I was waiting for Braeden to kill me. I felt part of myself die when I thought you were dead," she told him. Moving his fingers through her hair, he kissed the top of her head. "I love you," she added.

"I love you," he answered.


	26. A Good Party Gone Bad

Chapter 26: A Good Party Gone Bad

Bella sighed as she stood in the mirror. "Edward, can you hand me my ballet flats from the closet?" she asked.

"You're not even going to try the high heels Alice sent?" Edward chuckled as he went into the walk-in closet.

"Edward, I already have a hard enough time walking down regular stairs, what makes Alice think I'm going to wear high heels?" she asked.

Anthony ran into the room. "I'm weady!" three-year-old announced, jumping on the bed. Bella smiled.

"Yes you are, look at you," she commented as she fixed his jacket.

Bella smiled as she looked at her son. "You're halfway done son," she commented, noticing he had the suspenders on but that was all that was holding the pants up. Anthony was grinning from ear to ear. "Your bedtime is still the same young man," she informed.

"Aw," he pouted.

Bella laughed as she pushed the hair from her son's eyes. "You know what?" she asked.

"What?" the little boy asked quietly.

"You look just like your daddy dressed up like this," Bella replied smiling.

The little boy's eyes lit up when Edward walked out of the bathroom. "You know it's a baptism, so you know he's going to be antsy," he commented.

"No he'll be good won't you?" Bella asked her son.

"Yes," he replied.

Bella buttoned the jacket up. "We ready?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

She turned around and fixed Edward's tie with a smile. "There perfect," she commented. Chuckling lightly, Edward kissed her gently.

"Ucky!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Ucky huh?" Edward asked smiling.

He lifted his son up off the bed and started tickling him. "Hey don't mess his clothes up," she told him.

"You hang out with Alice too much," Edward quipped.

Bella laughed. "Let's go," she told them. Edward held onto Anthony's hand as he grabbed the keys to one of the cars. "Edward, which one did you grab?" she asked.

"I just grabbed a set of keys," he answered.

She stared at him. "Edward…" she asked slowly.

"I just grabbed keys," he insisted.

"Ah huh…" she started slowly.

Edward held the keys above her head. "No fair," she told him.

"It's the "special occasion" car," he answered.

"We're not taking the Vanquish," she told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"That car is way too flashy," she answered.

Edward chuckled lightly as he walked out of the house. "Edward, no speeding this time. You're not able to get yourself out of a ticket like you used to," she told him.

"I won't there's a child on board," he answered as he got Anthony into his car seat.

Bella got into the passenger's seat with a sigh as Edward got into the driver's seat. "You double checked right?" she asked.

"No I thought when I hit my breaks we'd let Anthony fly around the car like a ball in a pinball machine," he replied.

"Edward…" she sighed.

"Bella, I'm joking. I double-checked. He's in there safely," he assured her.

She let out a deep breath as he pulled out of the garage, driving off. "You know people are probably wondering how a medical student can afford all this," she commented.

"Will you relax?" he asked.

"I just don't like the attention," she replied.

Edward held her hand with a smile. "It doesn't matter. It's just our family Bella, it's not like royalty is going to be there," he pointed out.

"And some of their friends are gong to be there. Friends who haven't seen us before," she replied.

"Bella, please just relax and just enjoy yourself," he told her.

"Welax," Anthony put in.

Bella laughed a little, giving her husband's hand a gentle squeeze.

After the baptism, everyone gathered at Emmett and Rosalie's house for a nice party Alice threw together. The younger kids were put in a separate room from the adults. Bella smiled at the infant in Rosalie's arms. "He's beautiful Rose," she commented.

"Emmett's happy. Two girls and finally the boy," Rosalie replied smiling.

Bella smiled, holding the infant boy's tiny hand. "Elijah Nicholas McCarty-Cullen," Bella commented.

"Yeah, Elijah after Emmett's father," Rosalie answered smiling.

"And Nicholas after your dad?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Rosalie replied smiling a little.

Bella moved her fingers through her hair with a small smile. "Edward and I had been talking about another baby, but we decided that it's just not the right time for another one," she commented.

"It has to be when the time's right," Rosalie agreed smiling.

Elijah let out a long yawn before curling up against is mother's chest. Bella smiled softly at the sleeping infant. "He's beautiful," she murmured.

"Thank you," Rosalie answered.

During the rest of the party, Bella suddenly came to realize that she hadn't seen Edward. "Emmett," she called.

"Hey Bells," he greeted grinning.

"Hey, um…have you seen Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah last I saw he went upstairs to look for a bathroom," he replied.

Thanking him, Bella went upstairs, finding the bathroom door closed. "Edward?" she called knocking. She bit her lower lip when she heard no answer. "Edward, are you okay in there?" she called to her husband. She twisted the doorknob, finding the door unlocked. "Edward…" she started. Her eyes widened in horror when she found him on the bathroom floor unconscious. "Oh my God…Edward…Edward wake up," she called kneeling by him. She placed her hands on his face. "Edward!" she called.

Bella felt her heart stop completely when she noticed that he was hardly breathing. "Mama?" a voice called behind her. Looking over with a gasp she saw Anthony standing there. "What wong wif daddy?" he asked.

"Daddy…daddy's hurt go find Grandpa Carlisle. Go find your grandpa and tell him that daddy's hurt really bad," she told her son.

Trying to keep herself calm she turned back to Edward. "Come on Edward wake up, please wake up please," she begged softly. She tilted his head back just to make sure he was getting more air into his lungs. She felt the panic starting to rip through her. "CARLISLE!" she screamed before she could stop herself. The tears were beginning to sting her eyes. "CARLISLE!" she screamed again.

Carlisle hurried into the bathroom to find Bella trying to get Edward to wake up. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, I found him like this. He's hardly breathing and he won't wake up," she replied.

Carlisle checked his son's vitals. "Someone call 911. No one eat or drink anything downstairs," he ordered.

"What's happening?" Bella asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure yet," Carlisle replied.

Bella let out a sob. "Edward…please, please wake up, please," she begged.

The paramedics arrived, hurrying upstairs. Esme was holding Anthony, trying to keep the toddler calm. "Ma'am we need you to move away," the paramedic ordered. Carlisle grabbed a hold of his daughter-in-law, pulling her up from the floor.

"NO! LET GO!" she shouted.

"Bella they can't do their job if you're right there," Carlisle answered holding onto her.

Bella let out a sob as they got Edward onto the gurney and put an oxygen mask onto his face. "Edward!" Bella called tearfully as the paramedics got Edward down the stairs and into the truck. Hurrying down the stairs, Bella immediately went over to Esme and Anthony.

"Here's mama punkin," Esme told Anthony handing him to Bella.

Bella hugged Anthony tight with tears in her eyes. "Daddy's going to be okay sweetheart, he's going to be okay," she assured her son, trying to reassure herself. Tears fell down her face as she stroked his hair.

"How did daddy get huwt?" he asked.

"Daddy fell down and hit his head," Bella replied.

Esme rubbed Bella's arm, tears showing in her own eyes. "This is when I wish my mom was here too," Bella told her stepmother-in-law tearfully.

"They can fit one more into the ambulance," Emmett called into the house.

"Esme…" Bella started.

"I'll get him there," Esme assured her taking Anthony.

Bella nodded as she hurried out of the house and got into the truck.

Once everyone arrived at the hospital, they found Bella pacing the room as if in a trance, holding Edward's shirt and tie. "They…um…they had to cut it off him," she said quietly.

"Did they say anything?" Esme asked.

"No they don't know anything. They just kept trying to get his breathing regulated. They don't know anything and I'm sitting here waiting. I don't know if he's still alive in there or not," Bella babbled.

Carlisle hugged her gently hushing her. "He's going to be fine," he assured her rubbing her back.

"How could this happen?" she asked sobbing.

"This is a great hospital they'll find out what's going on," Carlisle assured her.

Letting out another sob, she cried into her father-in-law's shoulder. He hushed her gently, stroking her hair. "Edward's strong," he assured her. She nodded her head slowly, sniffling softly.

"Do you want me to take that?" Alice asked gesturing to the shirt and tie in Bella's hands.

"No," Bella replied holding the torn clothing closer.

Annabelle rubbed Bella's back gently, biting her lower lip. "I called her dad, he's on the next plane here," Jacob informed.

"Thank you Jacob," Carlisle answered.

"Bells…" Jacob murmured, his hand on Bella's shoulder.

Bella let out another sob. Annabelle went over to Anthony, trying to distract the young boy with blocks and other toys.

Just when Bella thought her tears had stopped, she heard someone walking out. Thinking it was the doctor she let Carlisle go to speak with him, but stopped short. Renee was standing there. "Bella…" Renee started. Bella swallowed hard, at this moment she didn't care that she was mad at her mother. She didn't care that her mother had some horrible things to her.

"Mom…" Bella trailed off.

She walked over, hugging her mother tight with a sob. Renee stroked her daughter's hair, rocking her back and forth. "Oh baby I'm so sorry," she told her daughter.

"How…" Bella started.

"Your dad called Phil to tell him what was going on. Phil told me and I just got into my car and sped all the way here," Renee replied.

"I don't know what happened mom, he was hardly breathing," Bella sobbed.

Renee hushed her gently. "He'll be okay sweetheart, he'll be just fine," she whispered. Bella hugged her mother tight with tears in her eyes. All that mattered at this very moment was that her mother was there with her, hugging her and comforting her like a mother should. All she could do now was hope and pray that Edward was going to be alright.


	27. The Truth

Chapter 27: The Truth

When they felt like the doctor would never come out, he walked out looking around the room. "Are you the family for Edward Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm his wife, what's going on?" Bella asked.

"We were able to get his breathing stabilized," the doctor informed.

Bella let out a deep breath, feeling better with the news. "We checked everything else, his blood work came back. He had almost double the amount of GHB in his system," he informed.

"GHB…what's that?" Bella asked.

"It's another form of a date rape drug," the doctor informed.

"A very deadly one too," Carlisle muttered.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "People have died on that drug," he muttered angrily. Hearing the words 'date rape drug', made Bella's heart stop. Suddenly they saw Bella's face flush deep red.

"Bella…" Renee started.

"I'll kill her!" she snapped angrily.

She turned around, moving to storm out of the hospital when Emmett grabbed her around the waist. "LET GO OF ME!" she shouted.

"Bella calm down," Emmett insisted.

"That evil bitch almost killed my husband!" she exclaimed.

"We have the police on their way here to get a statement," the doctor informed while Emmett held onto Bella.

Bella let out a deep breath, closing her eyes tight. "Can I see him? Please?" she asked.

"Yes, he's right this way," the doctor informed leading her to Edward's room.

Walking into the hospital room, Bella saw her husband hooked up to a respirator, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. "He's able to breathe on his own, this is just to give him more oxygen," the doctor informed. Nodding her head slowly, she sat by her husband, holding his hand gently.

"Edward…" she whispered gently, stroking his cheek.

Holding his hand, she let out a shaky breath. "Edward…you need to come back to me," she whispered. Resting her forehead against his knuckles, she let out a shaky breath. "I need you here with me. I can't live without you," she told him. Tears continued to fall down her face as she stroked her husband's hair. "Edward, I know you can hear me," she whispered. She stroked his hair gently, closing her eyes. She leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "I love you," she whispered.

The time ticked by, Edward was still unconscious and Bella was making no effort to leaving his side again. "Mama?" a voice said quietly. Anthony walked over, pulling on his mother's dress. Looking down, she lifted her son up, kissing the top of his head. "Is daddy okay?" he asked.

"Daddy's going to be okay," she replied, hugging him gently.

Bella rested her forehead against the top of her son's head. "He's going to be just fine sweetheart," she whispered softly. Anthony rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. Rubbing his back gently, she let out a deep breath.

When night fell, Anthony was sleeping in the couch in the hospital room. Bella had changed into a pair of sneakers, blue jeans, and a long-sleeved black shirt. "Bella what are you doing?" Alice asked as she walked in to find Bella grabbing the keys.

"Watch Anthony," she ordered.

"Bella…" Alice started.

"Watch my son," Bella answered before leaving the room.

Walking over to Edward's car, she turned off the alarm before climbing in. Looking at the little picture hanging from the rearview mirror. It was a little cube with a picture of Edward, Bella, and Anthony taken on Anthony's second birthday. Turning the engine on, she backed out of the parking space before leaving the parking lot.

Taking all the back roads, for the first time Bella was going almost 80 mph. Speeding down the roads, she turned a corner getting close to her destination.

Once arriving at her destination, Bella got out of the car to find Sharon standing out front of the apartment complex. "What did you do?!" Bella snapped, making the girl look up. The woman was silent. "What did you do to him?!" Bella shouted shoving the girl.

"He doesn't deserve to be with you!" Sharon exclaimed angrily.

Bella glared at Sharon. "You almost killed him! Your stupid little plan failed!" she snapped.

"I was just trying to help him have a good time," Sharon replied simply.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she moved her fingers through her hair. "You have no idea what kind of trouble you caused! You almost killed my husband! MY HUSBAND!" Bella shouted.

"HE SHOULD BE MINE!" Sharon shouted.

Before Bella could react, the girl charged at her, throwing her to the ground. Bella let out a gasp, rolling out of the way when Sharon went to kick her. Getting up off the ground, remembering some of the self-defense Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had taught her, she grabbed a hold of Sharon's arm, throwing her over her shoulder with a shout. Sharon let out a shriek as she grabbed a handful of dirt, throwing it in Bella's face.

The dirt stung her eyes, making her lose her vision. Sharon took advantage, punching Bella in the head. She fell to the ground with a groan before she struck out with her foot kicking Sharon in the stomach. Sharon hissed as she grabbed a hold of Bella's throat, her nails digging into her skin. Bella let out a shout before elbowing the blonde-haired woman in the stomach, making her let go. Throwing Sharon to the ground, Bella backed up, holding her hand to her neck. "Edward doesn't deserve you! You're nothing!" Sharon snapped getting up from the ground.

"I don't have to be anything! Edward wants me, loves me! God knows why but he does!" Bella answered.

Sharon glared at her and went to attack Bella again when someone grabbed her. "Damn is she a feisty bitch," Emmett commented holding onto her.

"LET GO!" Sharon screamed.

She reached up, scratching Emmett's neck. "Dammit!" Emmett hissed, pinning her arms down.

"How did you know where I was?" Bella asked.

"Alice," was all Emmett said.

Carlisle hurried over to her. "You okay?" he asked checking the scratches on her neck.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Sharon screamed.

Emmett winced. "Dammit right in the ear," he muttered as he practically dragged her over to the waiting squad cars that had just pulled up.

"YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! NOTHING!" Sharon shouted as the police arrested her while.

While Sharon was put into a squad car, paramedics checked on the scratches on Bella's neck. "Ma'am…" an officer started.

"That girl attacked her," Rachel called from her window.

Bella smiled a little, waving to her friend. Rachel waved back. "Thanks Rachel!" she called.

"No problem! Call me when Eddie wakes up!" Rachel answered.

"You got it!" Bella told her.

Carlisle chuckled lightly. "Damn Bella had no idea you had it in you," Emmett commented as the paramedic looked at the scratches on his neck.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of when it comes to someone hurting my family," she answered.

"I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled.

Bella smiled a little, letting out a deep breath.

When arriving back at the hospital, Bella took her place next to Edward again, holding his hand. Just as she felt like she was about to fall asleep, she felt his hand gently squeeze hers. Looking up, she let out a sigh of relief. "Edward…" she whispered to see her husband awake.

"Bella…" he murmured.

She stroked his hair gently. "What happened to me?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," she answered.

Edward closed his eyes for a second. "I don't remember…" he murmured. She hushed him gently.

"Don't worry about it now," she whispered.

Standing up, she wrapped her arm around his torso. "I'm just so glad you're awake," she whispered. Edward wrapped his arm around her back, resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he answered.

He pulled her into the bed with him, holding her close to him while being careful with all the machines. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as they both drifted off to sleep.


	28. Good News

Chapter 28: Good News

Edward was sitting up in his hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to discharge him when he heard the door open. "Daddy!" Anthony greeted smiling.

"Hey buddy," Edward answered smiling.

The little boy crawled up onto the bed, hugging his father around the waist. "Daddy are you feewing bettaw?" he asked.

"Much better," Edward replied smiling.

Bella walked in with a small smile. "Did Officer Alan come in?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Sitting back against the bed, he let out a sigh. "I just remember what exactly happened," he told her. She sat next to him, moving her fingers through his hair. "I just remember the champagne I was drinking tasted awfully salty but I thought it was just me and then I felt lightheaded," he added. Biting her lower lip, Bella held his hand while Anthony was trying to show Edward the new book Bella bought for him.

"Wook daddy," the toddler insisted eagerly.

"Corduroy," Edward read smiling.

"Yea," Anthony answered grinning from ear to ear.

Chuckling lightly, Edward messed up his son's hair. "Well at least he doesn't need obnoxious cartoons to keep him occupied," he commented. Laughing, Bella kissed their son's forehead.

"Just give him a good book and he's happy isn't that right Tony?" she asked.

"Yea," Anthony replied.

He held the book up. "Mama?" he asked.

"Why don't you go ask Nana? She's sitting right out there," Bella told him.

Nodding Anthony climbed off the bed and ran outside where Renee was sitting in one of the chairs. "Your mom's here?" he asked.

"Yeah, funny how bad news can bring a family back together," she answered.

Smiling, he rested his head on her shoulder. "I heard you kicked Sharon's ass," he commented. Bella started laughing.

"Well she fought unfairly, but I still won," she answered.

Chuckling, he kissed her shoulder gently. "I have to a see a doctor today though. Just to see if the fight caused any damage," she murmured.

"I thought she just scratched you and shoved you to the ground?" he asked.

"She did…but the shoving to the ground is why I need to be checked out," she answered.

Feeling nothing but confusion, Edward furrowed his brow until Bella took his hand, resting it over her stomach. In a split second, he realized what she was talking about. "What really?" he asked.

"I thought it was just stress, but then I took a test and it said that it was positive. I'm scared that the fight did something," she answered.

He placed his finger over her lips, silencing her. She let out a shaky breath, resting her head on his chest. "When's the ultrasound?" he asked.

"As soon as the doctor discharges you," she replied.

Edward held her hand with a small smile. "I'm sure everything's fine. If something was wrong you would feel it by now," he murmured.

"I didn't before," she answered quietly.

Feeling the pang of the failure of the first pregnancy hit him like a boulder, he let out a deep breath. "The baby's fine," he whispered reassuringly.

After Edward was finally discharged, instead of leaving the hospital they went down to the prenatal care section of the hospital. "Why awe we hewe mama?" Anthony asked.

"Mommy has to see the doctor today," Bella replied.

"Mama sick?" Anthony asked.

"Mommy's not sick sweetheart," Bella replied smiling.

She bit her lower lip nervously as Renee lifted Anthony up, having him sit on her hip. "Would you like us to stay out here?" Renee asked.

"Just until we know what's going on?" Bella asked.

"Wheraw's mama going?" Anthony asked.

"Mommy and daddy are going to talk to the doctor in here sweetie," Bella replied.

She kissed her son's forehead. "Just stay right here with Nana," she told him.

"Otay," he replied.

Edward chuckled, messing up his son's hair before they went into the room.

Bella was lying on her back, her eyes were closed. She was terrified of finding out that she had lost a baby because of a fight. Letting out a shaky breath, she rubbed her forehead. "Just relax," Edward whispered.

"That's easier said than done Edward," she answered.

He held her hand, kissing her knuckles gently. Bella smiled a little, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "But whatever the outcome is Bella, I'm here for you, always," he told her. She nodded her head slowly.

"Okay," she answered.

They looked up when the door opened. "Hello you two," Dr. Davis greeted.

"Hi Dr. Davis," they answered.

"Your little boy out there, very handsome boy," he commented.

"Thank you," Bella answered smiling.

"So, this is an urgent ultrasound?" he asked.

Bella bit her lower lip, holding onto Edward's hand. "Bella kind of got into a fight with someone last night, she didn't now she was pregnant. She only found out this morning that she was, we're just worried that you know…" he started.

"You just want to be sure there's still a baby or if there was a baby at all," Dr. Davis finished.

"Yeah," Bella replied, letting out a shaky breath.

"Then let's take a look," he commented.

After getting everything ready, Bella bit her lower lip as she looked at the screen as Dr. Davis moved the scanner over her stomach. "Well…" he commented. Chuckling lightly, he clicked a few keys on the keyboard. "You have one strong baby in there," he informed.

"There's still a baby?" she asked, her heart speeding up a little.

"Yep, one perfectly healthy baby in there," he answered.

Bella stared at the screen with grateful tears in her eyes. Edward kissed her knuckles with a smile. "Our baby," he said quietly.

"Um can our son come in here?" Bella asked.

"Yes of course," Dr. Davis replied.

Edward let her hand go and went to get Anthony and Renee. Bella had her arm behind her head now as she was staring at the screen. "What's mama doing?" Anthony asked.

"The doctor's taking pictures of inside mama's tummy," Edward replied.

"Why?" the toddler asked curiously.

Bella laughed a little. "Anthony, how do you like the idea of being a big brother?" she asked. The little boy stared for a minute.

"Big bwofer?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's a baby in mama's tummy," Bella replied.

Anthony just stared for a second. "Little brothaw," he insisted. Everyone in the room started laughing.

"We won't know yet for a long time," Bella answered.

Dr. Davis chuckled softly. "Everything seems to be in good order," he told them.

"Thank you," Bella answered, looking at the sonogram picture of the baby.

Edward kissed the side of her head with a smile, his arm around her waist.


	29. Epilogue: Grateful Moments

Epilogue: Grateful Moments

Bella was sitting in the backyard relaxing. Just three months ago she had returned from a book tour about her second book. This one she wrote about how it was to reincarnated lovers found each other after many years of separation. Looking at the cover of her book, Bella couldn't help but smile. Writing this book on hers and Edward's moments together without revealing that it was them made her extremely happy. "Mama," a voice called.

Looking up, Bella smiled to see her six-year-old and three-year-old on the swing set. "Mama watch me!" her daughter, Renesmee, called before sliding down the slide.

"Good job Renesmee," she told her daughter smiling.

Looking to the side, she reached into the stroller, lifting her two-month-old daughter, Carlie, up into her arms. "What are you staring at?" she asked smiling at her infant daughter. Carlie let out a little noise, reaching up and grasping Bella's thumb.

After finding out that Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, they had to testify in court about Sharon's stalking, harassment, and Edward's near-death. Sharon had pleaded on a lesser charge and was sent into rehab, having admitted that she was addicted to so many other things. After that day in court, Edward and Bella never saw Sharon ever again, letting them live on with their lives.

Bella was smiling at Carlie's wide green eyes. The day Carlie was born, Bella was excited when she opened her eyes revealing that her eyes were the beautiful emerald green that matched Edward's. As Bella was sitting in her chair watching her two oldest children play, she didn't hear the backdoor open. Edward smiled as he walked onto the patio, kissing his wife's cheek. "You look relaxed love," he commented.

"Hey," she answered smiling.

Edward kissed Carlie's forehead with a smile. "How did it go today?" she asked.

"Good," he replied.

Edward graduated medical school early and was now on his first year as a doctor at the hospital. Bella smiled a little as he lifted Carlie up into his arms. "She's been a little antsy today," she commented.

"Really? Makes you wonder if Alice has been hanging around her too much," he quipped.

Bella laughed, rolling her eyes. After Renesmee was born and after Edward finished medical school, they went back to Forks. They wanted their children to grow up in the town they felt was the safest of all the towns they had ever lived in. Not long after they moved back to Forks, one by one each of the other members of the Cullen family tagged along with the move.

Jasper was now a teacher at the high school, teaching history class. Emmett had put some use to his own teaching degree he received and became a football coach at the same high school. Alice became a fashion designer, but worked at home so she could be with seven-year-old Cynthia and their now two-week-old son, Jackson. Rosalie opened up a daycare of her own, just enjoying her day with children, they hardly saw a frown on her face again.

Jacob had opened up his own bike shop in Port Angeles. A year after Renesmee's birth, Jacob and Annabelle welcomed their daughter, Sarah, named after Jacob's mother. Two weeks before Carlie was born, they welcomed twin sons, William and Levi. William was named after Billy and Levi was Carlisle's middle name.

Bella was watching as Edward was cradling Carlie to his chest, looking back out at the swing set at their two older children. "Hard to believe we're here," she commented. He reached across the table, holding her hand gently.

"I know," he answered smiling.

Bella gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "This came in the mail today," she told him holding up an envelope.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"It is a letter from Sharon," she replied.

"I thought she wasn't allowed to contact us?" he asked.

"I know…but maybe we should just open it and see what she has to say?" she asked.

Letting out a sigh, he nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, let's look," he answered after a minute. Resting Carlie over his shoulder, he rubbed her back as Bella opened the letter.

__

Dear Edward and Bella,

I know that the last time you were in the court, you heard the judge say I was not allowed to contact or come anywhere near your family ever again. I have gone through my rehab and I had asked the courts if I could send a formal apology to you. I have been given permission so here is my formal apology.

No amount of words can take back the hurt and the anger you feel towards me. I understand completely, I was not the greatest person in this world. Actually, I probably was the worse. No amount of apologies can take back what I did. Even though I wish I could. I am extremely sorry for the pain and torture I put your family through.

Bella, you have an incredible husband that makes all of us girls jealous. Hold onto him and never let him go.

Edward, you have a loyal, strong wife and I wish I was just as strong to fight against the demons that haunted me back then.

I wish you both the very best. This is the last you will ever hear from me. I hope that in your hearts you can forgive me.

To prove that I have moved on, there is a photograph inside the envelope. I wish you all the best of luck and all the happiness in the world. And I am truly sorry for the evil things I have done.

Sincerely,

Sharon Richards-Matthews

Bella looked into the envelope, smiling a little at the picture she saw inside. "Edward look," she murmured. Edward looked at the picture she was holding up, smiling.

"She got married," he commented smiling.

Bella smiled as she looked at the picture. "She looks better," she answered.

"She does," he agreed.

They looked up when the door opened again. "Have no fear grandma's here!" Renee announced.

"Hey mom," Bella greeted smiling.

"Hey sweetie," Renee answered, kissing her forehead.

"GRANDMA!" Anthony and Renesmee shouted.

"There are my grandkids," she commented smiling as she hugged them both.

Bella smiled a little, letting out a sigh. She was glad that she and her mother had fixed things again. Edward looked over at Bella to see such a huge smile on his wife's face. "Mind if I see my baby granddaughter?" Charlie asked smiling as he walked in with Sue.

"Sure," Edward replied smiling, transferring the baby into Charlie's arms.

"She's just so gorgeous," Sue commented.

Phil kissed his stepdaughter's forehead. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Good," she replied smiling.

Edward chuckled softly as the grandparents played with the kids. Bella got up from her chair, sitting in her husband's lap. Kissing her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered smiling.

She rested the side of her head against his forehead as she held onto his hands.

In the living room there were several pictures. The old black and white photos that Edward and Bella claim they had professionally done of Carlisle and Elizabeth and then of Carlisle and Esme. There was the picture of Edward and Bella taken of them on prom, the last time they were together when he was a vampire. Their next picture was of their wedding day, then the line of pictures of each child's birth. Following that picture was Anthony's school picture. The second to last picture was of the family of five. The very last picture was the whole family posing.

Bella was staring at the family portrait with a smile before resting her forehead against his. Edward moved his hand up and down her back. He couldn't be happier. "Forever," he whispered. Bella smiled, holding his hand in hers.

"Forever," she answered.

********

The Poll Stories

Choice #1

_Bella was running through the dark tunnels, trying to find a way back into the castle. "Please don't let me be too late, please," she whispered. Opening the door, she ran through the stone halls._

_Once she found the throne room doors, she pulled with all her strength, getting the door open. She was able to see Edward lying on the floor, screaming in pain as Jane was torturing him while the rest of the Volturi looked on. "STOP!" she screamed running into the throne room, throwing herself over Edward._

_Story Title: Looking for a Blue Sky_

_Rating: T maybe M_

_Genre: Angst, drama_

_Pairings: Canon_

Choice #2

__

"Give it back," Bella ordered standing up.

Sasha laughed as she tossed the journal to one of her friends. "Monkey in the middle!" the second girl called out.

"No give it back!" Bella exclaimed.

When she jumped up to grab the journal, she slipped on the bleachers, falling backwards. Her world spun when her head fell back on the steel bleachers. The girls started laughing harder, but stopped abruptly. She looked down to see that her sweater rolled up a little from her fall. Pulling the sweater down she got up, ripping her journal back. She put her stuff away and ran down the bleachers.

"Bella?" Emmett called running up.

"I have to go, I have to go," she told him as she ran all the way home.

_Story Title: Strong Enough to Break_

_Rating: T maybe M_

_Genre: Angst, drama_

_Pairings: Emmett/Bella_

**Please Vote! Voting ends on May 10th, 2010. The poll is on my profile.**


End file.
